


¿Quien es ese bajo el muerdago?

by deathangel91



Series: Pero es profundo para entenderse [2]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Ash es comprensivo, Ash es un gran hijo, Ash siendo ligeramente idiota, Ash siendo lindo, Boys In Love, Delia es una buena madre, F/M, Familia feliz, Final Feliz, Fluff and Angst, Gou es genial, Gou es un buen novio, Gou es un muy buen novio, Gou siendo lindo, Light Angst, M/M, Pero especialmente por Ash, Pero no sabe como contarle algo muy importante a Ash, Secretos, Una gran madre, Y se preocupa demasiando por todos, Y tambien muy lindo con Gou, Y tambien un muy buen yerno, Y un gran novio
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:01:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 28,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27966503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathangel91/pseuds/deathangel91
Summary: Las vacaciones de Navidad en Pueblo Paleta resultan ser mucho más agitadas de lo que Ash esperaba, cuando una serie de revelaciones (ciertamente, nada sorprendentes) amenazan la imagen de su familia que siempre ha tenido y le devuelven los recuerdos que ha guardado cuidadosamente durante años.Las cosas en su ciudad natal han cambiado, pero ¿él también está listo para seguir adelante?
Relationships: Gou | Goh/Satoshi | Ash Ketchum, Hanako | Delia Ketchum/Ookido Yukinari-hakase | Professor Samuel Oak
Series: Pero es profundo para entenderse [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2048237
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Who is that, under the mistletoe?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26672323) by [HimeBeat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HimeBeat/pseuds/HimeBeat). 



> Hola a todos  
> Aqui les traigo una nueva traducción, esta es la segunda traducción de HimeBeat que hago.
> 
> Esta es la quinta parte de la serie But It's Profound to Be Understood de HimeBeat, yo queria subirla por orden, pero si hacia eso esta parte la estaria publicando como a mitad del proximo año (y no tiene gracia publicar un fic navideño a mitad de año) así que decidí, despues de un breve debate interno y de conversarlo con una amiga de Amino (gracias Nate) simplemente publicarla ahora y despues poner por orden el resto de la serie.
> 
> Esto es un regalo de Navidad anticipado para ustedes, espero que les guste (más adelante subire los capitulos que faltan)
> 
> Ahora a leer....

"¡Oh, es un placer tenerte en casa para las vacaciones!" Exclama una encantada Delia, abrazándolo con tanta fuerza que Ash teme que se desmaye.

"M-mamá, no puedo respirar-" 

Ella suelta el agarre mortal de su hijo y se mueve para abrazar al hombre de ojos azules en su lugar, con la misma fuerza. “¡Gou, cariño! ¡Bienvenido a casa! ¡Te he extrañado mucho!" Gou le devuelve el abrazo tanto como puede, sonrojándose, pero sonriendo por completo.

A pesar de toda su emoción por la llegada de él y Gou, había pasado unos buenos cinco minutos mimando a Pikachu y Cinderace antes de siquiera reconocer su presencia.

Ash está feliz de ver que todo va bien con su mamá. Se ve radiante y tan atenta como siempre.

Respira en la casa, la valla blanca, las fotos de su familia sobre la chimenea. Había notado un nuevo huerto de verduras en el jardín, y tomó una nota para comentarlo más tarde, ofreciéndose a ayudar a cuidarlo, mientras estuvieran ahí.

"Sé que llego unos días tarde, pero aún así quiero felicitarte" la oye decir, dirigiéndose a su novio "feliz cumpleaños, querido Gou" Ella sonríe y sus manos le ofrecen al hombre de ojos azules un paquete pequeño, envuelto en un lazo morado brillante.

"¡Ah, no - no tenía que hacerlo!" Exclama, sonrojándose.

Ash lo ama un poco más en ese segundo. 

También ama a su mamá un poco más, si es posible. 

“Por favor, no es mucho, pero pensé que te podría gustar” Gou le agradece profusamente y no duda en abrazarla de nuevo.

El entrenador mira la escena con una amplia sonrisa, su corazón a punto de estallar de felicidad al ver a las dos personas más importantes de su vida ser tan buenas el uno con el otro.

Tiene tanta suerte, piensa.

Él sabe que la tiene.

"Es realmente genial que ambos pudieran venir" continúa Delia, asintiendo con la cabeza para que la sigan hasta la cocina. "Sé que han estado muy ocupados este año, pero siempre es maravilloso tenerlos"

Ash siente una punzada de culpa ante sus palabras. Ellos _han_ estado ocupados este año, desde que Gou y él volvieron a Vermillion en febrero ha sido un torbellino de movimiento, viajes, investigación y capacitación. 

Aparte del par de semanas que pasó en Pueblo Paleta después de regresar de la isla, solo ha visto a su madre en algunos fines de semana dispersos aquí y allá, y ni mucho menos tanto como le hubiera gustado.

Este próximo año, se promete a sí mismo.

“¿Cómo va todo en Vermillion? ¿Cómo va la lista?” Ella pregunta, las bebidas están listas, junto con una selección de bocadillos (muchos más pasteles de los que normalmente le dejaría a Ash, pero sabe que Gou es goloso y está feliz de complacerlo)

“Hemos completado… hm, ¿tal vez el veinte por ciento? Las Islas Naranja han sido las más difíciles, seguro” responde Gou, justo antes de sumergirse en un plato de galletas.

“Pasamos dos semanas enteras allí, mamá, ¡y solo resolvimos una misión! ¡Y hay como quince!" exclamó el entrenador.

“Oh, eso suena duro” Comentó Delia con una expresión pensativa en su cara “Tal vez podrían pedir a Sam un poco de ayuda, conoce a muchos investigadores de esa región” sugiere.

"¿Sam?" _¿Quién diablos era 'Sam'?_

"El Profesor Oak, tonto" suministra Gou, dándose cuenta de su perplejidad.

 _Ah,_ sí. De hecho, es una gran idea.

¿Su mamá siempre lo había llamado 'Sam'?

"Esa es una gran idea" dice Gou, leyendo su mente.

Después de todos estos años juntos, Ash está acostumbrado a que ellos piensen más o menos lo mismo, a menudo hablando en conjunto de una manera que sería espeluznante, si no estuviera tan convencido de que es inevitable, ya que son dos mitades del mismo ser.

“No nos iríamos sin visitarlo a él ya tus Pokémon”, le dice Gou a Ash, quien asiente distraídamente.

Delia se anima de nuevo “¡Oh, eso es genial! Sé que estaba deseando verte. También lo he invitado a cenar mañana por la noche. ¿Espero que no te importe? 

¿Por qué le importaría? se pregunta Ash. El profesor Oak es prácticamente un elemento fijo en su mesa en la cena de Nochebuena. “Será genial tenerlo aquí” y es lo correcto de decir, porque ella se ilumina de inmediato y asiente con la cabeza.

Pasan esa tarde hablando de todo, poniéndose al día sobre lo que pasó desde la última vez que se vieron. Gou y Ash le cuentan sobre su trabajo, sus recientes vacaciones en Alola (omiten la parte de caer en una dimensión alternativa, pero no se sorprenden cuando ella lo menciona y exige toda la historia, sin detalles salvado).

A cambio, les cuenta sobre los libros que leyó ese año, el trabajo que ha estado haciendo en la comunidad y cómo ha estado apoyando a Sam con los grupos de niños que llegan de vez en cuando, ansiosos por descubrir el mundo Pokémon. _Se parecen mucho a ti, cariño,_ le dice a Ash, con los ojos llenos de nostalgia, _muy emocionada por lo que hay ahí fuera._

Lo que hay ahí fuera es asombroso, en opinión de Ash, y espera que estos niños puedan verlo por sí mismos algún día.

Ella les informa que viene un grupo justo después de Navidad, Gou inmediatamente los ofrece como voluntario para ayudar.

Ash quiere protestar, se supone que esto es un _descanso_ y, _sí,_ acaban de salir de las vacaciones, pero estas son las vacaciones y se supone que es tiempo para la familia.

Pero está perdido sin luchar en el momento en que Gou se vuelve hacia él con ojos azules imposibles y suplicantes, diciendo _lo grandioso_ que sería para esos niños conocer a un verdadero campeón Pokémon en persona, ¡el _número catorceavo en todo el mundo! ¿Cómo podría negarles tal honor..._

"Está bien, está bien, cállate" interrumpe, sonrojándose por el exagerado elogio "por supuesto que lo haré, será divertido" acepta. Pikachu, con las mejillas llenas de golosinas asiente con entusiasmo. “¡Sin embargo, también tendrás que ayudar! Estoy seguro de que les encantará saber cómo has completado la Pokédex en tres regiones enteras" 

La mayoría de esas historias incluyen a Gou en posiciones incómodas, persiguiendo Pokémon de formas menos seguras. Pero no puede negar que son buenas historias y asiente con la cabeza en su colaboración poniendo los ojos en blanco.

A Delia le encanta la idea “¡Eso es maravilloso, chicos! Estoy seguro de que Sam estará emocionado de tenerte allí " 

_Sam, de_ nuevo.

Ash no sabe si esto es algo que siempre ha estado ahí, y recién ahora ha comenzado a notarlo. O si es un nuevo desarrollo. 

Ninguna de las dos opciones lo hace sentir demasiado cómodo. Y tampoco sabe por qué.

"Hice algunos cambios en tu habitación, querido, y creo que esta vez ambos la encontrarán más... _agradable"_ comenta Delia, después de que sugiere que suban y deshagan las maletas.

Ah, sí, ahí estaba el mayor desafío de visitar su ciudad natal: los arreglos para dormir. 

Desde que Gou y él se habían juntado, hace un poco más de cuatro años, había sido una pelea cada vez que estaban en Pueblo Paleta. Su cama era demasiado pequeña y, aunque se las habían arreglado bien el primer par de veces, después de un tiempo simplemente se había vuelto imposible.

Cuando sus cuerpos comenzaron a tomar formas más adultas, dejaron de intentarlo por completo. Terminaría con uno de ellos en el sofá o en el suelo, para su consternación.

Sin embargo, Ash no cree que pueda comprometerse con eso ahora. No después de casi un año entero de compartir cama con su pareja. Se ha acostumbrado demasiado a ello, apenas puede encontrar su camino en una cama (no importa cuán grande o pequeña sea) si no tiene a Gou a su lado, para que lo sostenga o lo abrace.

Está agradecido de que su madre parezca entender esto. Por otra parte, ella siempre ha entendido exactamente lo que necesita. Incluso antes de que él mismo lo hiciera, a veces.

"Eso es, eh - eso es genial, mamá, gracias" le sonríe cálidamente y no se decepciona cuando ella responde de la misma manera. "¿Vamos?" Le pregunta a Gou, asintiendo con la cabeza en dirección a la escalera.

* * *

Es ... un gran cambio. 

Su habitación siempre ha sido pequeña de todos modos, pero era perfecta para él cuando era un niño, y durante las contadas semanas que pasaba entre viajes, funcionó muy bien.

Ahora su litera se ha ido y el escritorio adjunto también ha desaparecido.

En su lugar encuentran un gran futón, que descansa sobre una base baja de madera. Está empujado hasta la esquina, y en su único lado disponible, hay una mesa igualmente baja, con una foto de él y Gou de una visita hace años. 

Su guardarropa de madera también ha desaparecido, en su lugar encuentra un sillón puf de color amarillo brillante, con sus peluches esparcidos por encima y alrededor. Solo el escritorio incrustado permanece en el otro lado de la habitación, el mismo monitor viejo y las baratijas.

Es ... agradable, todavía se siente como su habitación, solo - una versión adulta, más o menos. 

Su madre ha puesto fotos de él a lo largo de los años en las paredes y, aunque se había llevado la mayoría de sus medallas y trofeos a Vermillion, ella se había quedado con las de la primera liga en la que luchó, allí mismo, en Kanto. Se paran con orgullo en un marco de madera, una foto de él y Pikachu a un lado, y al otro una foto de él y su equipo en ese momento.

No se da cuenta de que se ha perdido en ese recuerdo, hasta que siente los labios de Gou presionando su nuca, la cabeza descansando sobre su hombro justo después. Él también está mirando la foto, con una pequeña sonrisa jugando en sus labios.

"¿Qué piensas?" Pregunta el entrenador. Es un susurro, están lo suficientemente cerca.

"Creo que tu cabello era un desastre, incluso en ese entonces" se burla Gou, y ambos se ríen.

“Me refiero a la habitación” aclara, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Gou tararea "Es increíble" responde dando un paso atrás y girando para mirar el futón "Eso _tiene_ que ser un mundo mejor que tu litera del tamaño de un niño"

"Mhmm, también hay mucho más espacio" murmura Ash, acercándose a Gou de nuevo, respirando las palabras en su oído, haciendo que su respiración se entrecorte "¿Sabes lo que eso significa?" Mordisquea el lóbulo juguetonamente, lo que provoca un escalofrío en el hombre de ojos azules.

Gou exhala pacientemente. " _Sí,_ significa que puedo empujarte lo más lejos posible de mí y finalmente descansar un poco" resopla, volviendo la cabeza en señal de despido.

Ash resopla y lo envuelve en sus brazos por detrás, sin dejarlo escapar en absoluto, y en su lugar ataca su cuello con besos cortos y juguetones, que los hacen reír a ambos lo suficientemente pronto.

Cinderace y Pikachu todavía están explorando la habitación a su alrededor, y es solo cuando ve a su compañero saltando arriba y abajo del futón que Ash repara cómo esta nueva configuración debe haber tomado algo de trabajo logístico, sin mencionar la potencia muscular.

No puede imaginarse a su madre moviendo todos esos muebles ella sola, ni siquiera con la ayuda de Mr. Mime.

"Entonces ¿Qué piensas? ¿Te gusta?" Pregunta Delia, apareciendo de repente, apoyada en el marco de la puerta.

“Es fantástico, mamá. ¡Gracias!" Exclama emocionado Ash, expresando su acuerdo.

"Parece que a ellos también les gusta" sonríe la mujer, mirando a Pikachu y Cinderace, ahora jugando con los juguetes de peluche de Ash en el sillón "Me alegro mucho, realmente quiero que te sientas como en casa aquí" Ella dice, lo que hizo que Ash sintiera una ola de sentimiento ante las palabras.

Pueblo Paleta siempre será su casa. _Un_ hogar. El primero y, mientras su madre esté allí, seguirá regresando con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Aun así, lo que reconoce como su hogar en estos días (y para el resto de ellos, espera) está cómodo en sus brazos en este momento, cálido y perfecto, y Ash siente que está justo donde pertenece.

“Pero, ¿cómo hiciste todo esto? Sacar todas las otras cosas y poner esto, debe haber sido mucho” se pregunta, todavía tratando de averiguar cómo lo había trabajado.

Delia agita su mano como si no fuera nada "Oh, en absoluto, Mimey ayudó bastante, y Sam tuvo la amabilidad de ayudarme con las cosas más pesadas, fue muy fácil"

_Sam, Sam, Sam ..._

_¿Eh?_

* * *

Lo medita toda la tarde, durante la cena, mientras se lava los dientes. _¿Qué pasa_ con la forma en que dice el nombre del profesor Oak, que es tan diferente de la forma en que siempre ha sido? 

Si es incluso diferente, si no lo está inventando en su cabeza.

Como con todo lo demás que no puede entender, lo comparte con Gou, con la esperanza de que una segunda opinión algo objetiva le ayude a darle sentido.

"Tal vez solo me lo estoy imaginando" Suspira, mirando hacia el techo, con los brazos cruzados detrás de la cabeza, la tenue luz de la luna que entra por la ventana.

El futón es increíblemente cómodo. Ambos encajan perfectamente, y Pikachu encuentra un lugar fácil cerca del fondo. Cinderace, que no se acuesta con ellos si puede evitarlo, ha reclamado el puf amarillo.

Junto a él, Gou tararea en consideración "¿Cómo dice su nombre?" No había notado nada extraño en él. 

Siempre se han referido al Profesor Oak como… bueno… _Profesor Oak,_ por costumbre, del lado de Ash, y Gou por respeto, quien había trabajado brevemente con él antes de unirse a la Profesora Burnet en la Fundación Aether. Él había sido su superior, y como el máximo experto en relaciones y comportamientos entre humanos y Pokémon, Gou no podía imaginar llamándolo _Sam,_ admira demasiado al hombre para eso.

Pero puede ver por qué Delia lo haría. Se conocen desde hace mucho tiempo, antes de que el profesor Oak fuera _el_ profesor Oak, antes de que ella fuera la madre de Ash. Ella no lo conoce como investigador de Pokémon, voz de la razón en su campo de estudio. Para Delia, Samuel Oak es solo Samuel Oak.

Un amigo.

Un amigo que la ayudó a mover muebles por la casa. Que venía a cenar de vez en cuando. Pueblo Paleta no era particularmente grande, y Delia era una mujer amigable por naturaleza, era muy conocida.

Gou no entendía por qué Ash estaba pensando tanto en su amistad con el profesor Oak, cuando nunca lo pensó dos veces antes, o por qué estaba tan obsesionado con la forma en que ella dijo su nombre ...

No es como si hubiera algo especial en ...

_Oh._

"Oh ..." Jadea, sus ojos se agrandan al darse cuenta.

"¿Gou?" Interroga a su compañero, girando la cabeza para mirarlo.

"Quiero decir ..." no era su lugar para decir, y podría estar completamente equivocado en su deducción. Si es así, no debería poner ideas en la cabeza de Ash, especialmente con lo confundido que ya está.

Aún así, nunca ha sido de los que ocultan cosas a Ash. No es así como funcionan. 

Por _eso_ funcionan.

"¿Bebé?" Incita a Ash de nuevo, levantándose sobre un brazo, buscando los ojos de Gou, quien ahora se ha quedado demasiado callado, sumido en sus pensamientos.

El investigador niega con la cabeza, frunciendo los labios "¿Sabes cómo dices _mi_ nombre?" Comienza, tratando de tener tacto al acercarse.

"Um ... ¿Gou?" Lo intenta, haciendo la risa antes mencionada.

"No, quiero decir, es ... es diferente, la forma en que dices mi nombre, _suena_ diferente, de la forma en que todos los demás lo dicen" 

"¿Lo hace?" A Gou no le sorprende no haberlo notado. También había sido un descubrimiento reciente para él. 

Y no es realmente un descubrimiento en absoluto. Era solo una página de un tonto artículo de una revista para adolescentes del que Chloe había estado hablando, pero…

"La forma en que digo tu nombre también es diferente, es -" 

“Es porque somos pareja” completa Ash, entendiendo el dibujo en su rostro.

Gou asiente, lentamente, dejando que Ash se una al resto de los puntos en su cabeza.

"No - no estoy _seguro_ de eso, quiero decir, pero ¿es una - una posibilidad?"

Y ahora Ash es el que asiente. Que tiene sentido. 

¿Por qué tiene sentido? 

¿Por qué no lo haría? 

Ash pasa once meses al año fuera de la ciudad, y no es ajeno al hecho de que su madre y el profesor Oak son amigos, incluso cuando él no está allí. Se encuentran para el almuerzo y el té, y ella le ayuda cuando él recibe grupos de niños en el laboratorio. Ella viaja con él a menudo, incluso a grandes eventos, y él la ayudó a preparar su habitación y ...

 _"Oh"_ Es silencioso, mucho más silencioso de lo que la propia comprensión de Gou había sido, pero el hombre de ojos azules lo escucha y asiente de nuevo, no queriendo perturbar el momento, sabiendo que Ash todavía está procesando.

Un desfile de expresiones cruza su rostro mientras piensa, desde la confusión, a un ceño fruncido, sus labios fruncidos cómicamente, a sus ojos cerrándose en lo que Gou reconoce como su novio consternado por algo, no queriendo lidiar con eso.

Eventualmente, sin embargo, suelta un suspiro, los ojos aún cerrados.

Cuando se abren de nuevo, mira a Gou con más atención.

"¿Estás bien?" Él cuestiona, Ash todavía es demasiado serio para que se sienta cómodo.

"¿Creo que sí?" Pero él niega con la cabeza, frunciendo el ceño de hace un momento y diciendo "¿Mi mamá y ... el profesor Oak?" Gou ofrece una sonrisa comprensiva, es un pensamiento incómodo para él también.

"No lo _sabemos,_ Ash" recuerda.

Es solo una teoría tonta basada en el tono de voz de Delia. Es más, su base para ello provino de un _artículo_ de una _revista para adolescentes._ Como científico, no puede tomarse a sí mismo demasiado en serio en este momento.

“Pero… pero tiene sentido, ¿no? Están muy cerca” continúa el entrenador.

Gou se encoge de hombros “¿Sí? Pero tal vez solo sean buenos amigos, y eso es todo " 

“Tú y yo éramos _buenos amigos”_ argumenta, dejándose caer en el futón y mirando hacia arriba. 

Gou usa la posición para acurrucarse en su espacio, con la cara presionada contra el pecho del entrenador. Estresado como está, Ash responde por instinto y envuelve un brazo alrededor de los hombros de su novio.

"Todavía lo somos" es lo que Gou responde, suavemente, una mano en el punto del corazón de Ash, ofreciendo un tranquilo consuelo.

Sí, piensa Ash. Pero son _mucho más._

Gou y él pueden leerse perfectamente, saber cuándo el otro necesita ser abrazado o necesita espacio. 

Empujan al otro a ser mejor, y se han apoyado mutuamente en sus respectivos sueños, incluso cuando significó grandes distancias e incertidumbre para su relación.

En los casi diez años desde que se conocieron, no ha pasado un día en el que Ash no esté agradecido de haber conocido a Gou.

Está agradecido con cada uno de sus amigos, todos le han enseñado algo, todos le han apoyado en sus metas y aventuras. Todos han sido parte de su viaje.

Pero nunca se ha sentido tan comprendido como lo hace con Gou. Es un tipo de intimidad que no pensó que quería o necesitaba hasta que lo descubrió en los ojos azules de su amigo, en la forma en que sus palabras hacen todo un poco más simple, su toque lo ayuda a sentirse un poco mejor, no. importa lo complicadas que se pongan las cosas.

Son el consuelo del otro, el _hogar_ del otro _._

Y también es muy _divertido_ estar con Gou. Siempre es un buen momento. Ambos aman a los Pokémon, tienen un llamado a la aventura y una curiosidad interminable por el mundo que los rodea. Son compatibles así, y Ash sabe que eso también es importante.

Trabajan muy bien juntos, como investigadores, como compañeros de cuarto, como amigos, como amantes.

Simplemente ... es _fácil._ La química entre ellos había sido natural.

No siempre es perfecto y las relaciones (de todo tipo) requieren trabajo. Él también aprendió eso. Con Gou, con sus amigos, con Pokémon. Pero está dispuesto a dedicar horas y a crecer, como lo ha estado haciendo durante los últimos años desde que emprendió su viaje.

Espera poder seguir caminando con Gou a su lado, porque nunca le gustó más el viaje que desde que conoció a su mejor amigo.

Suspira, abrumado, cuando su cabeza vuelve al tema original. 

Esto es mucho. 

Siente tanto amor por el hombre en sus brazos, y quiere la misma calidez para todos los que le importan. Quiere que todos sus amigos encuentren algo que los conmueva y que encuentren a alguien que los ayude a moverse, que los haga felices.

También quiere eso para su mamá, por supuesto. 

_Por supuesto._ Es solo ...

"Esto es ... no sé cómo me siento acerca de esto" admite. Gou asiente en su pecho.

Sin embargo, se inclina hacia atrás un momento después, para que puedan verse claramente. 

"Está bien, Ash, no sientas que tienes que aceptarlo de inmediato" 

“¿Pero no debería? No es ... es algo bueno ¿no? Yo - ¿sería un hijo terrible si no estuviera de acuerdo con eso? Yo - realmente no lo sé, Gou"

Pero se siente culpable por eso, Gou puede decirlo, incluso cuando no ha hecho absolutamente nada malo. 

Ash es demasiado puro y siempre intenta hacer lo correcto. Pero también es humano, tiene sentimientos y se enfada. Y a veces puede quedarse encerrado en su cabeza, a menudo pierde la concentración, el equilibrio, la perspectiva ...

Ash es el _mejor ser_ humano que conoce Gou, pero no es perfecto. Y no es como Gou quiere que sea.

Pero tampoco es un fanático de verlo en apuros, y personalmente se ha comprometido a hacer cualquier cosa y todo lo que esté en su poder para asegurarse de que Ash esté tan feliz como pueda, y estar allí para él cuando ese no sea el caso, tranquilizando sus preocupaciones, ayudando a solucionar cualquier problema en el que se meta.

“Definitivamente _no_ eres un hijo terrible”, dice Gou, con firmeza. “Y no tienes que saber cómo sentirte ahora mismo. _Si_ hay algo entre tu madre y el profesor Oak, tal vez la mejor manera de saber cómo te sientes al respecto es viéndolos juntos, recopilando datos” explica, de una manera que sabe que Ash comprenderá.

El entrenador se ríe de la frase "¿Cómo una investigación?" Él pregunta.

"Exactamente como una investigación" confirma Gou, extendiendo la mano para acariciar la marca en la mejilla derecha de Ash, que se inclina hacia la cálida palma.

"¿Y si no me gusta?" Es una posibilidad, que podría ser demasiado para él, demasiado extraño. Quizás nunca llegaría a aceptarlo. 

¿Y luego qué? Le haría daño a su madre, él lo sabe, y al profesor Oak. El profesor Oak es _asombroso,_ él tampoco querría molestarlo. Sería tan egoísta de su parte ...

"Oye, mírame" corta a Gou, su otra mano se levanta también para tomar la cara de Ash, obligándolos a hacer contacto visual de nuevo.

También ha cambiado de posición, y ahora se sienta a horcajadas sobre los muslos de Ash, la parte superior del cuerpo flotando sobre los del entrenador.

Ash lo mira a los ojos con vacilación, frunciendo el ceño con una preocupación infundada.

“No te hagas esto” suplica Gou con un suspiro triste. “No pienses en 'y si'. No _lo sabemos,_ Ash. Y, sea lo que sea, estará bien ¿no? Lo resolveremos" 

Es un poco gracioso, porque estas son las palabras que Ash le ha dicho un millón de veces. Son las palabras que se han repetido durante años, cuando estaban separados o cuando se meten en problemas (lo que no es sorprendente que sea frecuente). 

Es un mantra en este punto, pero las palabras nunca pierden su sentido de promesa, la convicción inquebrantable detrás de ellas.

"¿Todo bien?" Presiona, cuando Ash no dice nada durante un minuto.

Ash exhala, lentamente. Se siente abrumado, confundido y más estresado de lo que probablemente debería. Pero los ojos de Gou están fijos en él, increíblemente azules, perforando sus preocupados ojos marrones, la presencia de Gou ayuda a calmar su ansiedad no deseada, su toque suave lo lleva de regreso a la habitación, fuera de su cabeza.

Gou es bueno en eso, lo hace sentir mejor, lo hace sentir válido. Sin decirle nunca que lo que siente es una tontería, o que debería superarlo. Incluso cuando Ash tiene dificultades para encontrar las palabras para expresarse, con Gou, ha aprendido que realmente no necesita decir tanto, porque su amigo lo entenderá de todos modos, o al menos lo intentará. Y eso es suficiente para Ash.

"Está bien" responde, en el momento justo, y la opresión en su pecho se alivia un poco. "Está bien" repite, manejando una pequeña sonrisa.

Gou lo besa, suave y tranquilizadoramente. Sus manos todavía en el rostro de Ash, y sus pulgares acarician la piel disponible.

Ambos están un poco sin aliento cuando se alejan, y Gou no llega demasiado lejos, eligiendo besar todo el rostro de Ash en su lugar, hasta que el entrenador se ríe de la atención.

“Descansemos un poco” propone el investigador.

Ash está feliz de complacerlo, y sin vergüenza envuelve a Gou a su alrededor, queriendo que lo abracen.

Gou lo consuela con todo lo que tiene, abrazándolo con fuerza contra su pecho, aprovechando el espacio que tienen y asegurándose de que Ash esté lo más relajado posible en este momento, considerando todo.

"Todo estará bien" promete de nuevo, Ash asiente adormilado con la cabeza, sin decir nada más.

Gou comienza a tararear una melodía familiar, en voz baja, y escucha a Ash reír entre dientes, es la canción que Delia solía cantarle y nunca deja de hacerlo sentir mejor. Pikachu, sintiendo la angustia de su entrenador, se movió hacia arriba en la cama y encontró su propio lugar bajo el brazo de Ash, ofreciendo también su apoyo silencioso para que el entrenador se sienta mejor, cantando junto con Gou la melodía que todos conocen muy bien ahora.

Gou mantiene su acción por un tiempo más, hasta que está seguro de que su novio se ha quedado dormido, y solo entonces se permite descansar un poco.

* * *

“Siempre me gustó esta foto” es lo primero que dice Ash a la mañana siguiente, con los ojos adormilados fijos en el marco que está sobre la mesita de noche baja.

Eran ellos dos en el laboratorio del profesor Oak, en el jardín donde vive su Pokémon. 

En la imagen, el brazo de Ash está alrededor del cuello de Gou, y ambos lucen grandes sonrisas. 

Es un recuerdo agridulce. Fue la última vez que Gou y él estuvieron juntos antes de tener que separarse durante tres años. Solo habían estado saliendo durante unas pocas semanas en ese momento, y la incertidumbre de lo que estaba a punto de suceder era casi abrumadora. 

Eran estúpidamente jóvenes, pero Ash en realidad cree que eso fue algo bueno, porque también estaban estúpidamente enamorados y habían sido lo suficientemente tontos como para aceptar el desafío y tratar de hacerlo funcionar, a pesar de todas las complicaciones que seguramente surgirían.

Cuatro años después, sabe que tenía razón. Y lo haría todo de nuevo, si eso significaba que sentiría los brazos de Gou envolverlo como lo están haciendo ahora, la cara pegada a la espalda, murmurando somnoliento.

Todavía son chicos tontos, estúpidamente enamorados. Y Ash está feliz de disfrutar de esa alegría. En este momento, eso no es de ninguna manera extraordinario y, sin embargo, lo hace sentir como en la luna.

Gou levanta la cabeza lo suficiente como para mirar más allá del hombro del entrenador, mirando la imagen también. "Es una linda" Él acepta, con voz adormilada.

Ash vuelve a pensar en el laboratorio, en sus Pokémon, en los años que ha pasado volviendo a Pueblo Paleta, para verlos, para ver a su madre y, _sí,_ para ver también al profesor Oak.

Estas son las constantes en su vida. Comodidades, por todo lo demás que se mueve tanto, con su incesante necesidad de aventuras.

Nunca se había dado cuenta de cómo el profesor Oak era parte de estas ... _permanencias a las_ que se había acostumbrado. Al igual que con el resto de ellos, no puede imaginar una vida sin el hombre en ella.

Pero es extraño pensar en ello desde una perspectiva fuera de la suya. Pensar en el profesor Oak como _Sam._

Pensar, _aceptar_ lo que podría significar para su madre.

Eso es nuevo, es un cambio en algo que él creía que nunca cambiaría. 

No sabe qué hacer. No sabe qué pensar de eso. Y lo hace sentir culpable por no poder aceptarlo con la misma facilidad con que acepta casi todos los demás cambios. ¿Por qué no puede simplemente estar feliz por ellos? ¿Por qué _no_ está feliz? Esto no es, de ninguna manera, algo malo. 

Y todavía.

“Ash”, escucha a Gou decir, y es gracioso, porque ahora puede escuchar la diferencia. “¿Te sientes bien? Ven aquí” le pide, volviéndose de espaldas y tirando del entrenador hacia él, de manera similar a como habían dormido la noche anterior.

"Esto es tan extraño" murmura. 

Gou entiende que 'raro' es probablemente la palabra que encuentra más fácil en este momento, pero no está lo suficientemente cerca como para comenzar a explicar todo lo que está sintiendo. Gou entiende todo esto, porque ha pasado casi una década decodificando el misterio que es Ash Ketchum. Y ha pasado los últimos cuatro años aprendiendo en las intimidades de su vida, su mente, su propia esencia.

Ash se siente comprendido con Gou, incluso cuando no siempre puede explicarse.

Se pregunta si les pasará lo mismo a ellos.

Se pregunta por qué le molesta eso, si es cierto.

"Ni siquiera sabemos si algo realmente está pasando, estás estresado por lo que _podría ser_ nada" recuerda Gou, acariciando el cabello negro peinado en la cama.

“No es nada” refuta un poco exasperado.

Gou hace una mueca ante el tono, pero se enmienda: “Tienes razón, tienes razón, no es 'nada'. Lo que intento decir es: no sabemos si _lo es_ en absoluto. Y, _si es así,_ démosles la oportunidad de decirle lo que realmente está sucediendo. No saquemos conclusiones apresuradas "

Eso es bastante simple, Ash puede hacer eso.

Es casi Navidad, y no quiere arruinar sus vacaciones por esto. Sea lo que sea esto. Sea lo que sea que esté pasando (o no) entre su madre y el profesor Oak.

Gou no quiere preguntar lo que está a punto de preguntar, pero tiene que hacerlo y, con todo el amor que siente por el hombre en sus brazos, se prepara para, potencialmente, disparar una flecha directamente a su corazón.

"¿Es esto - podría tratarse de tu papá?" 

La respiración de Ash se detiene de inmediato, su expresión cambia de pensativa a dolorosa. Se queda callado, considerándolo por un momento, y lentamente niega con la cabeza.

“Yo - No ¿no lo creo? No lo sé ...” responde. 

Está bastante seguro de que su padre muy ausente no es el problema en este momento, pero, de alguna manera, hay algo que suena extrañamente cercano a él en toda esta situación.

Pero no se trata de que el profesor Oak se parezca (o reemplace) a su padre. Ni siquiera se trata de que su madre encuentre a alguien más a quien amar (sin embargo, eso es otra cosa). _Esto es…_

Se trata de que su madre siga adelante, tal vez. No de su papá, necesariamente, está feliz de que haya sucedido, eso es algo _bueno_. Pero también significa que ahora está en otra cosa. Eso representa un cambio, una alteración de las comodidades que Ash conoce y aprecia tanto.

Y quizás eso sea todo. Simplemente se resiste al cambio. Un cambio que ya ha ocurrido. Eso no puede hacer nada al respecto. 

No es que _quiera_ hacer algo al respecto. Eso no es…

Suspira, pesadamente, presionando imposiblemente más cerca de Gou, deseando poder fundirse en su cuerpo, permanecer en esta pequeña burbuja para siempre.

"Shhh, está bien, Ash" consuela a su novio, besando la parte superior de su cabeza, abrazándolo fuerte, tan fuerte como Ash necesita en este momento.

“Siento arruinar nuestras vacaciones de Navidad” se lamenta.

Gou se apresura a detenerlo. “Oye, nada de eso, no estás arruinando nada, ¿entiendes? Ni siquiera pienses en eso. Su voz es suave, pero firme. No hay forma de que deje que Ash se culpe por nada. Especialmente con la forma en que ya se siente.

Murmura un suave _gracias_ al pecho de Gou, porque, pese a lo melancólico que se siente ahora, se siente muy agradecido por tener a Gou para abrazarlo. 

Se vuelve a dormir, arrullado por las atenciones de su pareja y sintiéndose demasiado abrumado para comenzar el día todavía. De todos modos, es lo suficientemente temprano y están de vacaciones. No cree que a su madre le importe mucho si duermen hasta tarde.

* * *

No bajan las escaleras hasta dos horas después. Atraído por el olor del desayuno.

El ánimo de Ash se ha levantado un poco, gracias a las amables palabras de Gou y a las promesas de unas fantásticas vacaciones con su Pokémon, su encantadora familia, y tal vez ellos también puedan ir a la heladería, la que está en la ciudad que Ash ama tanto, donde tienen ese sabor exclusivo del que siempre habla.

"Ah, buenos días queridos" sonríe Delia, sacando la cafetera, llenando una taza para cada uno de ellos "¿Dormiste bien?"

Ash no tiene el corazón (ni las palabras) para contarle todo lo que ha pasado por su cabeza desde que llegó. Entonces miente, aunque odia hacerlo "¡Sí, mamá, el futón es increíble!" Exclama, tratando de ser tan alegre como de costumbre.

No es del todo una mentira, porque el futón _es_ genial y, durante las pocas horas que había estado inconsciente, se había sentido realmente bien.

"¡Estoy muy feliz de escuchar eso!" Arceus, ella es adorable. Ash realmente la ama. Es genuinamente feliz de que estén aquí ahora mismo. "Con suerte, eso significa que visitarás más a menudo" dice con un guiño.

Lo harán, prometen que lo harán, y la invitarán a unirse a ellos en Vermillion cuando quiera también. Ella siempre es bienvenida en su casa.

Ella dice que se unirá a Sam la próxima vez que visite Cerise, que debería ser a principios de febrero. Es un comentario tan casual, el tipo de pensamiento que Ash no habría pensado antes.

Pero ahora, su mente comienza a tambalearse ante las implicaciones. ¿Dónde más han ido juntos? ¿Viajan a menudo? Donde se quedan ¿A quién visitan? Qué…

Gou lo aplaca con un apretón en el muslo, camuflado por la mesa. Intensos ojos azules se encuentran con los marrones, y Ash suelta un suspiro que no se dio cuenta que estaba conteniendo.

Respira de nuevo, más consciente esta vez. Los ojos de Gou se elevan en una pregunta, _¿estás bien?_ Y exhala de nuevo, se calma y responde, _estoy bien._

No lo está, y ambos lo saben. Pero Ash espera que lo esté, lo suficientemente pronto. 

Solo necesita procesar algunas cosas. Y está de acuerdo con Gou en que necesita _verlo,_ experimentar de verdad que su madre y el profesor Oak están juntos en una habitación e interactuando, para descubrir cómo se siente realmente sobre todo esto.

De repente, está un poco ansioso por moverse. 

"¿Está el profesor Oak en el laboratorio hoy, mamá?" Pregunta, su madre evidentemente la tomó por sorpresa ante la pregunta.

“Uh, no lo sé, cariño, debería estarlo. Después de todo, solo es jueves" responde, mirando a Ash de manera divertida desde el borde de su taza de café. "Por lo general, está alrededor de las nueve."

 _¿_ Y _cómo lo sabes?_ quiere preguntar, pero no se siente lo suficientemente valiente para hacerlo.

En cambio, asiente con la cabeza y procede a comer el resto de su desayuno a una velocidad alarmante, tanto su madre como su pareja lo regañan por ello.

"Te vas a _ahogar, más_ despacio" sisea un Gou con el ceño fruncido, deteniéndolo con una mano en la muñeca. 

“Ah, cariño, y te va a dar un dolor de barriga…” se preocupa Delia, con la mirada seria.

Puede que lo haga, pero necesita salir de aquí, y tiene hambre, y ... la forma en que su madre lo está mirando en este momento lo hace detenerse en seco, la presión de la mano de Gou tampoco se suaviza, y, bien, tal vez él pueda bajarlo un poco.

"¿Cuál es la prisa? Tus Pokémon estarán emocionados de verte, pero estoy seguro de que tampoco querrán que te enfermes” dice su madre.

Por supuesto, Ash no puede decirle que más que a sus Pokémon, es al Profesor Oak a quien está ansioso por ver, aunque no entiende mucho por qué, exactamente.

No es como si estuviera planeando confrontarlo.

Junto a él, Gou está un poco más al tanto de sus razones y puede entender su prisa, pero todavía se opone mucho a que Ash se apresure a comer solo para salir. Lanza al entrenador una _mirada,_ y el resto del acto de Ash cae rápidamente.

"Está bien, _bien,_ voy más lento" dice, nervioso, sin querer que lo regañen más.

Gou suelta su agarre, la mirada de advertencia todavía en su rostro. Ash hace un puchero infantilmente, pero hace lo que se le ordena y mastica con más paciencia su comida.

Solo para molestarlo, y porque es un idiota así, Gou come intencionalmente _más lento_ de lo que normalmente lo haría, y termina después de que Ash y Delia terminan ellos mismos.

Ash lo odia un poco.

Es otra media hora antes de que finalmente estén en la carretera, caminando desde la casa de su infancia hasta el laboratorio del profesor.

Caminan principalmente en silencio, Gou señala los pocos cambios que puede notar desde la última vez que estuvo allí. Ash tararea distraídamente.

Comienza a sentirse ansioso cuando ve el familiar molino de viento en la cima de la colina. Preocupación infundada menguando en su núcleo una vez más.

Ah, después de todo podría estar enfermo.

"Ash -" El entrenador lo corta con un movimiento de cabeza. Respira hondo y siente que Pikachu imita su acción.

Por el rabillo del ojo, puede ver que Gou está frunciendo el ceño, y ofrece un breve apretón a sus manos unidas "Estoy bien, Gou, solo necesito un segundo" Dice.

Gou asiente con la cabeza hacia el laboratorio. “¿Quieres que siga adelante? ¿Darle un minuto a solas? Él pide.

Ash responde sacudiendo la cabeza de nuevo. Podría pasar todo el día aquí y todavía no se sentiría listo para entrar. 

Además, la mano de Gou ofrece el consuelo que tanto necesita, pero también lo hace valiente, y preferiría no perder ese valor en este momento.

"Acabemos con esto" dice, ya subiendo la colina.

“Estarán tan felices de verte” recuerda Gou, refiriéndose a sus Pokémon, y probablemente también al Profesor Oak.

Y sí, _sí._ Esto todavía es su casa, todavía está aquí para visitar a sus amigos, eso no ha cambiado. Todavía puede disfrutar de eso.

No se molesta en llamar o anunciarlos, las puertas de entrada están abiertas de todos modos y supone que el profesor sabe que vienen, probablemente le había informado su madre.

Pero no es al profesor Oak a quien encuentran cuando entran al laboratorio principal.

Ash no sabe si eso es bueno o no.

"¡Oye! ¡Si no es mi compañero de investigación favorito!" Canta una voz, casi tan pronto como entran "Oh, el perdedor también está aquí" Dice un momento después, mirando a Ash con una mirada de desprecio en su rostro.

Pikachu se apresura a saltar de su hombro, uniéndose a un emocionado Umbreon en el suelo.

"Ja, ja", dice Ash, secamente, Gou se aleja de su lado para saludar adecuadamente a Gary, ambos sonriendo ampliamente.

 _Esa_ había sido una amistad extraña para que Ash la procesara.

Aunque Ash no podía sorprenderse cada vez que Gou se hacía amigo de uno de sus propios amigos - Gou era increíble, por supuesto que todos querrían ser amigos de él - y, aunque siempre había mantenido una relación de amigos burlones con Gary, reconoce a su ex rival como uno de sus más antiguos amigos. 

Y está contento de que se hayan hecho buenos amigos por su amor compartido por la investigación y otras cosas nerd. Especialmente durante esos primeros meses que él y Gou habían estado separados, sabía que podía confiar en que Gary sería un buen amigo.

Por molesto que fuera, era una de las personas más leales que Ash conocía.

"Veo que todavía estás saliendo con este idiota" suspira Gary, gruñendo con desaprobación.

Ash pone los ojos en blanco, pero Gou se ríe, encantado.

_Eso no es muy agradable._

"¿Qué puedo decir, me gusta un poco?" Se encoge de hombros Gou, guiñando un ojo coquetamente en dirección a Ash.

_Bien, tal vez un poco agradable._

“Nunca entenderé por qué” continúa Gary, teatral, como siempre lo ha sido.

Eso tampoco ha cambiado, y Ash se siente extrañamente agradecido. 

Incluso cuando Gary es insoportable, _siempre_ ha sido insoportable, encuentra un extraño consuelo en eso ahora mismo.

"Ha, obviamente, Gou no va a dejar pasar la oportunidad de estar con un campeón” dice Ash, levantando la cabeza con orgullo.

"¿Un campeón? ¿Dónde? Todo lo que veo es el mismo viejo perdedor” responde Gary.

"¿Oh sí? ¿Quieres arreglarlo? Él desafía.

Gou está contento de ver que algo de su fuego habitual ha regresado, pero no cree que tener una batalla en medio del laboratorio sea una gran idea.

Gary, el más racional de los tres, parece estar de acuerdo.

"No" descarta "He visto las clasificaciones, estás bien" hay una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, algo parecido al orgullo, y su fachada de superioridad cae un poco.

“Número catorceavo del mundo” declara Ash, muy orgulloso de sí mismo.

“Sí, sí, no lo frotes, solo estás ahí porque renuncio. Arceus sabe que podría haberte derrotado en el campeonato hace años” repite Gary.

Gou los observa con paciencia, demasiado acostumbrado a sus payasadas y, sin embargo, sin comprender nunca por qué son así.

Había conocido a Gary años después de que dejara de luchar, pero, por lo que escuchó de Ash y el profesor Oak, era bastante bueno.

Por otra parte, Gary es lo que se podría llamar un prodigio, y Gou no duda que sería genial en cualquier cosa que hiciera.

“Oye, Gou, ¿quieres comprobar estos datos conmigo? Hemos estado investigando los cambios de comportamiento estacionales en los tipos de insectos y agua, el invierno ha sido una locura para ellos ...” Gou se interesa de inmediato, pero Ash interrumpe antes de que puedan meterse demasiado en eso.

"¿Dónde está el profesor Oak?" Pregunta, esperando no parecer demasiado sospechoso. No _debería_ ser así, es una pregunta bastante normal "¿Está aquí hoy?"

Gary asiente en respuesta “Por supuesto que lo es. En el jardín, con todos tus Pokémon, _él los_ cuida, ¿sabes? 

Es una acusación dura, y cualquier otro día Ash lo golpearía por decir algo así, pero esta vez apenas lo registra, y agita una mano en señal de despido, dirigiéndose hacia el jardín sin decir mucho más. 

"¿Él está bien?" Gary pregunta, un momento después de que el entrenador se haya ido.

Gou arruga la cara, inseguro. "En realidad no, está ... procesando algunas cosas", responde, algo críptico.

Aunque, en realidad, Gary probablemente lo sabría, ¿verdad?

"¿Saber qué?" Vuelve a cuestionar a su amigo, y Gou debería empezar a darse cuenta cuando se pregunta cosas en voz alta, no sea que se le escape algo importante uno de estos días.

“Mm, bueno, tenemos esta teoría - ¡podría estar completamente equivocada! Pero pensamos que ... _tal vez, ¿_ hay algo entre el profesor Oak y la madre de Ash? 

Suena tan extraño incluso decirlo. Espera que Gary se ría en su cara, le diga que son idiotas por pensar algo así.

El moreno _lo_ mira divertido, pero más con confusión que con burla.

"Espera ... entonces, me estás diciendo que ... ¿ _no lo sabias?"_

Oh.

 _Oh._ _Mierda._

“¿ _Es verdad?_ Él pregunta en respuesta, sin ocultar la sorpresa en su voz.

"Amigo, desde hace _años_ " responde Gary, todavía incrédulo por su inconsciencia "El abuelo me lo dijo hace mucho tiempo, son noticias viejas por aquí ... pero quieres decir - ¿ _Ash_ no lo sabe? ¿La Sra. Ketchum no le dijo? 

Gou niega con la cabeza, tratando de darle sentido en su cabeza.

Ahora tiene la confirmación, sabe que algo está pasando. Más sorprendentemente, aparentemente ha estado sucediendo por un tiempo.

Pero no puede creerlo del todo. 

Gary parece imperturbable, aunque "¿No te importa?"

El otro investigador se encoge de hombros “¿Por qué iba a hacerlo? Quiero decir, son buenos amigos, se hacen compañía, se hacen felices, ¿por qué me enojaría por eso?” Gou asiente, por supuesto, tiene mucho sentido cuando lo dice así: "Extraño a mi abuela, claro, pero ... Ella se ha ido por mucho tiempo, y el abuelo merece ser feliz, ya sabes ..."

 _Sí,_ eso es lo que él también había pensado. Y está seguro de que Ash comparte ese sentimiento. 

Le está costando más evitarlo.

Después de todo, esta es su familia y, no importa cuánto simpatice Gou, no puede comprender completamente el impacto que está teniendo en él. Hay recuerdos que sabe que Ash ha enterrado, cosas de las que no habla a menudo. 

Sobre su padre, sí. Pero también sobre su mamá.

No hay duda de cuánto _adora_ el entrenador a su madre. Están cerca, a pesar del hecho de que Ash pasa la mayor parte de su tiempo fuera, ese vínculo especial entre ellos nunca se ve comprometido.

La llama todo el tiempo, le pide consejo y, aunque se queja de su amor por avergonzarlo, en secreto disfruta de lo atenta que es.

La única otra persona que conoce a Ash tan bien es probablemente Gou, e incluso entonces, su dinámica es demasiado diferente para establecer comparaciones.

Delia es especial para Ash, de una manera que nadie más puede serlo, y Goh puede ver por qué cualquier cosa relacionada con ella es particularmente importante para su novio. Por qué es tan potencialmente perturbador, si es algo que altera la idea y la relación que tiene con su madre.

El hecho de que aparentemente ha mantenido esto en secreto durante tanto tiempo - Gou no puede imaginar que Ash lo tomará demasiado bien; ya se ha molestado tanto por la mera _posibilidad_ de una relación, que esto podría desviarlo positivamente, ahora.

Aún así, merece saberlo.

Pero ... ¿debería ser Gou quien le dijera? 

Si Delia o el profesor Oak aún no lo han hecho ... 

“¡Oye, oye, Gou! Vuelve a la Tierra, hombre” dice Gary, agitando una mano frente a su rostro. 

Parpadea rápidamente, reincorporando sus pensamientos. Gary le pone los ojos en blanco.

“Honestamente, ese idiota es contagioso”, se burla, y Gou frunce el ceño ante el insulto, aunque no debería, cuando era tan inofensivo viniendo de Gary. “Oye, mira, no pienses demasiado en eso, ¿sí? No es gran cosa, no es como si se fueran a casar y tener hijos, solo son ... personas mayores, siendo viejos, aburridos y felices juntos, eso es todo” dice, sobre otro encogimiento de hombros algo indiferente.

Oh, cómo deseaba Gou que Ash pudiera ser tan indiferente al respecto. 

Pero también fue diferente, ¿no? El profesor Oak no era el padre de Gary y, aunque había perdido trágicamente a ambos padres a una edad temprana, tenía buenos recuerdos de una infancia bien vivida, tuvo la oportunidad de estar con ellos y disfrutar de una familia normal, y luego El profesor Oak lo había acogido con valentía a él y a su hermana después del accidente. Ahora tiene sobrinos y sobrinas y él ... su abuelo es importante para él, por supuesto, pero tiene más familiares que lo han visto crecer, con quienes comparte recuerdos y una vida.

Delia es la única familia que Ash ha conocido realmente. El único con el que ha contado, al menos.

A Gou le entristece siquiera recordar esas conversaciones. Y sabe que el dolor de Ash es mucho mayor de lo que deja ver.

Que _es_ un gran problema. Si es así para su pareja, también lo será para él.

“A Ash le importa” es lo que finalmente responde, y Gary lo mira como si se preguntara por qué eso debería importarle _._

Pero Gary también se preocupa por Ash, a su manera. Han sido amigos demasiado tiempo para que a él _no_ le importe.

Aún así, no es como si entendiera la situación lo suficiente como para decirle a Gou qué hacer al respecto, o cómo facilitar el proceso para Ash.

Sin embargo, hay una cosa que sabe:

"Bueno, entonces, es bueno que te atrape, porque esto definitivamente lo va a golpear un poco"

Gou asiente con la cabeza, pero las palabras, lejos de hacerlo sentir mejor, solo alimentan su creciente preocupación por cómo se desarrollarán estas vacaciones.

Hasta ahora, nada bueno.

* * *

"¡Ash!" Es tan alegre, tan característico de la persona que conoce y admira.

Ash quiere desesperadamente ver eso, el mismo viejo profesor Oak que siempre ha conocido.

Se sorprende al darse cuenta de que lo _hace._ Su cabello es un poco más gris, pero a eso también se ha acostumbrado con los años, las arrugas alrededor de sus ojos son suaves, amables, como él. Su sonrisa tan brillante como siempre. 

La ansiedad que Ash había estado sintiendo se disipa considerablemente.

Estaba alimentando Pokémon, lo cual también es muy familiar. Bulbasaur, Torkoal y Gliscor, centrados hace un segundo en su comida, inmediatamente se iluminan al ver a su entrenador y eligen emboscarlo en su lugar, emocionados, tirándolo fácilmente al suelo.

No pasa mucho tiempo después de que todas las criaturas cercanas escuchen el alboroto y se unan a la conmoción. Ash está emocionado de verlos, aliviado de saber que están bien (aunque sabía que lo estarían, por supuesto, el profesor Oak los cuidaría mucho).

El profesor Oak, a quien todavía no ha saludado adecuadamente, está demasiado ocupado enterrado bajo una pila de Pokémon.

“Ah, ja, ja, deja eso, Totodile, le hace cosquillas” Rasca la cabeza del cocodrilo, quien se inclina hacia el toque con una amplia sonrisa.

Todavía está en el suelo, todavía rodeado de sus emocionados amigos, pero han hervido lo suficiente como para poder dirigirse al profesor Oak de nuevo.

Se siente mucho mejor y su sonrisa es sincera cuando dice "es bueno verlo, profesor Oak"

"Tú también, hijo, es un gusto que te visite", responde el hombre mayor, mirándolo con cariño "te han extrañado mucho"

Ash se rasca la mejilla, algo disculpándose "Ah, sí, realmente no he estado mucho aquí este año ..."

"Escuché que el profesor Cerise te ha mantenido ocupado" hay humor en su voz, y Ash se ríe, porque es verdad.

Pero también porque se siente aliviado. El profesor Oak no ha cambiado. Y no se siente diferente al interactuar con él.

 _Todo está bien._ Oye la voz de Gou decir en su cabeza, un recuerdo de las comodidades que había susurrado la noche anterior.

Y sí, puede creer eso ahora.

Le cuenta un poco de sus viajes ese año, sabe que el profesor conoce la mayoría de ellos, ya que se mantiene en contacto con el profesor Cerise, y probablemente su madre también le cuenta todo, pero sigue escuchando atentamente las palabras del formador. y lo entabla conversación.

El profesor Oak es así de asombroso.

Están caminando por el jardín, viendo a los Pokémon interactuar en su hábitat, cuando Gou finalmente se une a ellos.

Ash se da cuenta de que parece nervioso, pero solo obtiene una sonrisa nerviosa en respuesta a su mirada interrogante, y el profesor Oak está preguntando más sobre su investigación ahora, Gou inmediatamente responde de manera experta con hechos y estadísticas.

Ah, sí: su novio, el nerd.

Pero el profesor Oak está fascinado y Ash se alegra de ver que se llevan tan bien. A menudo olvida que Gou había vivido en Pueblo Paleta, había trabajado con el profesor Oak antes de unirse a la Fundación Aether.

Él también tiene recuerdos aquí. Con su madre, Gary y el profesor Oak. La gente del pueblo lo reconoce cuando lo visita, le pregunta por su Pokémon, recuerda alguna anécdota de años atrás. 

A Gou le encanta ir a la tienda, recoger frutas de temporada y charlar con el anciano que dirige el lugar, le encanta la heladería a la que habían ido en sus primeras visitas, con un sabor único que no se puede encontrar en ningún lado. más. Le encantan los prados en el lado sur de la ciudad, donde se puede echar un vistazo al océano, Cinderace y él van a menudo después de que terminó el día en el laboratorio, solo para sentarse y disfrutar del atardecer.

A los dos les encanta estar aquí, y Ash no querría que nada manchara su imagen de este lugar. Su mal humor irracional hacia lo que _podría_ incluirse. Probablemente no sea nada de todos modos. El profesor Oak es el buen profesor Oak, nada ha cambiado realmente.

 _Realmente nada ha cambiado._ Y no tiene nada de qué preocuparse.

Pasan esa mañana reconectando con los Pokémon, Gou ha traído una selección propia (las que había traído con él cuando trabajaba en el laboratorio del profesor Oak) y todos están emocionados de ver a sus amigos una vez más, corriendo alrededor de sus entrenadores y entre ellos a través de los jardines.

Ash no se sorprende al ver lo cariñosos que son algunos de sus Pokémon Gou, incluso Oshawott y Bayleef, quienes sabe que son bastante celosos y posesivos con su entrenador, prácticamente lo pasan por alto después de su saludo y eligen acurrucarse en el espacio de Gou, exigiendo la atención que el hombre de ojos azules está tratando de dividir de veinte maneras diferentes.

El campeón se ríe de la escena, enamorado.

Gou le devuelve la sonrisa, feliz de ver que su comportamiento ha cambiado para mejor.

Están sentados uno al lado del otro en el suelo, y es bastante fácil para Gou extender una mano, su pulgar subiendo para acariciar la mandíbula de Ash, inclinando su rostro para que sus ojos se encuentren.

Hay un indicio de preocupación en su voz cuando pregunta: "¿Cómo te sientes?" Mantiene el tono bajo, aunque ni el profesor Oak ni Gary están a la vista.

Ash le ofrece una sonrisa "Estoy bien", responde. _Él es._ Ha decidido que “es como dijiste, realmente no lo sabemos, y es una estupidez por mi parte reaccionar de forma exagerada sin conocer toda la historia. Además, probablemente no sea nada". Suena tranquilo y confiado, y Gou asiente ante la respuesta, aunque no siente ninguna de esas cosas en este momento.

Quiere decirle que realmente quiere. _Él debería._ Porque ahora que lo sabe, no hay razón para mantener a Ash a oscuras al respecto.

Él _debe_ decirle, porque Ash debe tener algo de tiempo para prepararse antes de la cena se supone que deben compartir esa noche.

Él _debe_ decirle, porque al parecer ha sido una cosa por un tiempo, y Gou se siente un poco enojado todavía nadie lo ha hecho. Ash tiene derecho a saber esto, a él también le preocupa, y había visto de primera mano lo angustiado que había hecho al entrenador siquiera _pensar_ en ello. 

Gou tendría tacto al respecto, sabría cómo manejar la situación.

Él _debe_ decirle, aunque Ash no está dispuesto a escuchar, incluso si va a aplastarlo un poco, porque Gou puede estar allí para amortiguar el golpe.

Está a _punto_ de decirle, cuando siente que la mano que todavía sostiene la barbilla de Ash está envuelta por la bronceada del entrenador, besa la palma brevemente y tira del brazo de Gou para que puedan compartir un beso adecuado.

Es suave y breve, y Gou no ha terminado de registrarlo cuando termina.

Los ojos de Ash se cruzan con los suyos, y asiente una vez, confiado. "En serio, estoy bien" repite, y Gou lo sabe porque sus ojos brillan de esa manera divertida que adora "No te preocupes tanto, disfrutemos nuestro descanso, ¿no?

Gou sonríe débilmente en respuesta y logra asentir. Espera hasta que Ash se haya vuelto a acariciar a Snivy para que se muerda el labio, no queriendo tener _esa_ discusión en este momento.

Probablemente lo notará, de todos modos, pero ese es el problema del Gou del futuro.

El Gou del presente cree que tiene suficiente en su plato, tal como está.

_**Continuara...** _


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holaaaaaaaaaa  
> Aqui está el segundo cap de la traducción de este hermoso fanfic. 
> 
> Les pido una enorme disculpa por la tardanza, ya que este capitulo deberia haber sido posteado la semana pasada, y ahora tendria que estar subiendo el tercero, pero tuve mucho trabajo y no tuve tiempo para nada (bueno, tiempo tuve, pero llegaba tan cansada a mi casa que no queria hacer nada más que acostarme en mi sofá y no pararme más de ahí) y solo podia avanzar de apoquito. Ahora que tengo tiempo libre (por que mi hermano tiene covid (la versión leve, no se preocupen) y tengo que estar en cuarentena por que estuve en contacto con él) puedo ponerme al día con esto. 
> 
> Espero que les guste, y perdon si se me paso algun error por ahí, pero estaba con dolor de cabeza cuando corregia esto, así que solo lo leí una vez.
> 
> Más tarde, o a más tardar mañana subo el ultimo cap.
> 
> Hasta pronto  
> Angel.

* * *

A Delia le encanta la Navidad.

Mucho, porque Ash _ama la_ Navidad. Siempre se había emocionado con la temporada navideña cuando era niño.

Incluso cuando eran solo ellos dos y Mr. Mime, que no era diferente de un día normal. E incluso cuando sus obsequios eran siempre algún pequeño objeto relacionado con Pokémon, Ash los apreciaba y los mostraba con orgullo en los estantes de su habitación.

Más tarde, cuando estaba de viaje y estaba fuera de vacaciones, se aseguraría de llamar a su madre, desearle una feliz Navidad y prometerle que estaría pronto en casa.

Siempre pasarían varias semanas antes de que cumpliera esa promesa, y el aire de las festividades por lo general se había ido, Pueblo Paleta volvía a sus colores cotidianos, su vida cotidiana.

Delia nunca se quejó. Ella aceptó gentilmente los pequeños obsequios que él le traería de sus viajes. Regalos de Navidad tardíos, regalos de cumpleaños tardíos ...

Durante mucho tiempo, Ash se sintió culpable por ello. Sobre irse, perseguir una gran aventura. Es lo que siempre había querido, por supuesto, era el viaje que eventualmente lo llevaría a lograr su último sueño.

Pero después de algunos años en la carretera, cuando las realidades que había elegido comenzaron a asimilarse, viajar región tras región, perder y ganar batallas, desafiar ligas Pokémon. Después de que conoció a Gou y Leon, todos sus otros amigos y rivales. En algún momento, durante todas esas aventuras que nunca parecieron _detenerse_ , Ash comenzó a comprender cuánto había sido su madre una parte de su viaje, incluso cuando no había estado físicamente allí durante la mayor parte del tiempo.

Había visto lo suficiente del mundo para comprender finalmente lo difícil que debió haber sido para ella, cuidar de él prácticamente por su cuenta y velar por su bienestar, incluso cuando estaba lejos. 

¿Y el hecho de que siempre hacía todo con una sonrisa en su rostro? 

Ella nunca había cuestionado sus sueños, solo los había alentado, sin importar cuán inalcanzables pudieran haber sonado.

Su madre había sido la primera persona en creer en él y sabía que siempre podría volver con ella. 

Ganara o perdiera, ella siempre estuvo ahí.

Ella es la constante sin la que Ash no podía prescindir.

A menudo le aseguraba lo _orgullosa_ que estaba de él _,_ que él no debería pensar tanto en ella, que estaba _bien, querido, de verdad, estoy feliz de verte triunfar ..._

Y, sí, eso fue lindo y todo, se alegraba de que la estuviera haciendo sentir orgullosa, pero… también debería haber más, ¿verdad?

Nunca entendió del todo qué podía ser "más". No es que su madre estuviera interesada en las batallas Pokémon o en ganar ligas y convertirse en campeón, que era la única motivación que había conocido.

Hasta que conoció a Gou. Es decir.

Hasta que Gou y él se _acercaron,_ y de repente fue como si todo este universo de magia previamente oculta se abriera.

Un par de años después, no pudo evitar preguntarse si tal vez su madre también quería eso. Alguien con quien compartir el camino, ya sabes, metafóricamente… o literalmente, como si fuera su caso y el de Gou.

Sin embargo, nunca había hablado de eso. Al menos no para él. 

Quizás eso también fue algo que le confió al profesor Oak.

Eran tan buenos amigos, después de todo.

Uf, lo estaba haciendo de nuevo, adelantándose a sí mismo e inventando ideas que _podrían estar equivocadas._

Por otra parte, era difícil no hacerlo, cuando realmente parecían estar tan cerca, el profesor Oak fácilmente encontrando su camino alrededor de su casa, ayudándola a preparar la cena.

La naturalidad con la que se movía, es casi como si estuviera aquí todo el tiempo ...

"Definitivamente puedo conectarte con un amigo mío, él vive en la isla Tangelo, sabe mucho sobre el área ..." Ash es vagamente consciente del tema que Gary y Gou habían estado discutiendo antes de que se desconectara por completo. Y está muy agradecido de que su compañero se haya hecho cargo de la conversación, sin molestarse en incluirlo en absoluto.

Están holgazaneando en la sala de estar, bebiendo chocolate caliente antes de la cena (Ash está bastante seguro de que no se habrían salido con la suya con eso, si no fuera porque su madre adora demasiado a Gou _)._

Se había ofrecido a ayudar con la cena, pero Delia los había hecho ir rápidamente, enviándolo a ponerse al día con sus amigos.

A pesar de que sus _'amigos'_ eran solo Gary, y él estaba más interesado en hablar con Gou que hablar con Ash.

No importaba. También le encantaba escuchar hablar a Gou.

Gou, con bigote tibio de espuma de chocolate, los muslos se tocan en donde están sentados uno al lado del otro en el sofá. 

Gou, que se inclina hacia adelante para ver algo que Gary les muestra en su teléfono.

"Oh, esto definitivamente ayudaría" dice el hombre de ojos azules, y Ash siente que debería prestar más atención "¿No crees?" 

Su cerebro todavía tarda un segundo en darse cuenta de que la pregunta está dirigida a _él._ Pero cuando hace clic, rápidamente decide asentir con la cabeza, aunque todavía no está seguro de qué diablos están hablando.

"Seguro", responde distraídamente "¿ayudar con qué?" 

Gary se burla, nada divertido.

Gou sólo le pone los ojos en blanco, afectuosamente “Para la parte de las Islas Naranja de la lista, el amigo de Gary trabaja en un laboratorio en esa región. Él puede ayudarnos a movernos por las islas de Tangelo y Milán" Lo está explicando con mucha más paciencia de la que normalmente lo haría, y Ash tiene la sospecha de que Gou lo está mimando un poco.

Él asiente de nuevo, más en el tema "Eso es, uh, genial, sí, ha sido imposible sortearlos", comenta, "Probablemente tendremos que pasar una temporada allí, si queremos abordar la lista". 

Gou hace una mueca ante la sugerencia: "Serían _semanas_ en el camino", se queja.

"¿Sí? Te encanta estar en la carretera” argumenta el entrenador, frunciendo el ceño.

Él se encoge de hombros en respuesta: "Supongo que me acabo de acostumbrar un poco a nuestro lugar, se sentiría extraño estar fuera tanto tiempo ..."

Es parte del trabajo, Ash quiere decir, literalmente viene en la descripción, la flexibilidad para moverse entre regiones con facilidad. Y sabe que a ambos les encanta viajar, les encanta la emoción de la aventura.

Gary se adelanta al siguiente comentario y, por supuesto, es _increíblemente molesto:_

_"_ No sé cómo lo haces, hombre, vivir con Ashy-boy aquí, debe ser desastroso ..."

"No me llames así", gruñe el entrenador, los ojos rodando hacia atrás en su cabeza "Además, soy un _excelente_ compañero de habitación. Gou, dile” le pide al entrenador, golpeando con una mano el hombro de Gou.

"Sí, sí, eres un ... _excelente_ compañero de cuarto" Aplaca Gou, palmeando con la mano el muslo de Ash, luego mira a Gary con una sonrisa cómplice en los labios "puede ser desastroso a veces, pero la mayoría de las veces hemos conseguido trabajar, creo. " 

Gary no intenta esconder su risa y Ash parece levemente ofendido, pero Gou conoce lo suficiente a estos dos y se ha vuelto prácticamente inmune a sus travesuras.

_"Eres desastroso"_ murmura Ash infantilmente, y Gou se ríe, la mano en el muslo del entrenador se aprieta brevemente. 

La verdad es que Ash _es_ un excelente compañero de cuarto, en su mayor parte. Claro, deja sus cosas por todas partes, solo para quejarse de haberlas perdido más tarde, y no se puede confiar en él solo en la cocina, por lo que Gou siempre es el que está de turno. También olvida sus llaves a menudo, y Gou no está muy feliz de que lo saquen de la cama a las estúpidamente tempranas horas de la mañana cuando el entrenador regresa de sus carreras, para darse cuenta de que, una vez más, olvidó la llave del apartamento.

Pero no es terrible para mantener su lugar decente, sus plantas vivas y sus Pokémon alimentados, sin mencionar que siempre trae baratijas y cosas para que se sienta más como un hogar, y no solo un lugar que están alquilando mientras tanto.

Es de _ellos._ Y a Gou le encanta eso.

Además, Ash es un maravilloso compañero de investigación, el mejor amigo de todos los tiempos y el mejor novio que cualquiera podría pedir. Así que Gou piensa que puede renunciar a la mayoría de las fallas relacionadas con su compañero de cuarto.

Gary les cuenta algo más sobre su amigo en las Islas Naranja y sobre algunas otras cosas que deberían considerar si realmente están haciendo el largo viaje allí.

No es mucho más tarde cuando Delia entra a la sala de estar y les informa alegremente que la cena está lista y que pueden unirse a ella y al profesor Oak en la cocina.

Justo a tiempo, piensa Gou, tomando el último sorbo de su chocolate caliente.

Ash lo sostiene por la muñeca justo cuando se levanta, Gary desaparece en la cocina, cantando sobre lo bien que huele la comida.

“¿Ayúdame esta noche? ¿Con la ... umm, la _investigación?_ Él pide, nervioso.

_Mierda._

"Por supuesto" asiente con la cabeza el hombre de ojos azules, con una respiración temblorosa.

El entrenador sonríe agradecido y el mundo de Gou se desmorona.

No había dicho nada. No por la mañana en el laboratorio, ni esa tarde cuando habían ido a tomar un helado, ni cuando habían regresado a la casa y atendido el huerto de verduras de Delia. Todas habían sido buenas oportunidades y, sin embargo, no había dicho nada.

Es solo que Ash había estado tan _feliz._ Parecía haberse relajado finalmente, después de toda la confusión en la que había estado la noche anterior y esa mañana. Gou no quería arruinar eso, se suponía que era un buen momento para ellos.

Además, sabía que esto le haría daño a Ash. Y Goh se toma muy en serio su política de "no lastimar a Ash".

Había jurado _protegerlo._

Por el momento, sin embargo, Gou no sabía si su decisión de no decirle a Ash realmente había sido la mejor, considerando que estaban a punto de entrar a una cena en la que la única persona que _no_ sabía sobre Delia y el profesor Oak sería el entrenador.

Oh, Arceus.

Está jodido, ¿no? 

Debería habérselo dicho, debería haberle dado algo de tiempo para prepararse, ahora tendrían que sentarse durante la cena y ... 

Oye a Ash reír, sobresaltándolo "Espera, tienes un poco - ven aquí" dice, mientras se inclina hacia el espacio de Gou.

Lo siguiente que sabe es que Ash le pasa la lengua por los labios y le muerde el labio superior. Gou se sonroja, pero le devuelve el beso, porque no es un idiota.

Es dulce, literalmente, sus bocas saborean el chocolate que han estado bebiendo, y se asegura de que el beso dure un poco más.

Saboreando el momento.

Preparándose para lo que podría estar por venir.

* * *

Empieza sin problemas. Los ojos de Ash miran demasiado sospechosos la escena de su madre y el profesor Oak sirviendo la cena. Gou le da un codazo en las costillas, diciéndole en silencio que _deje de mirar._

Realmente no se ven nada fuera de lo común. Gou nota que hay algo de ritmo, y la forma en que se mueven es muy fluida, siempre consciente de la presencia del otro.

Ash y él son iguales.

Pero ese tipo de sinergia también ocurre _solo_ entre _amigos_. Si se conocen desde hace un tiempo.

Gou no está seguro de por qué todavía está tratando de justificarlos como _amigos,_ cuando Gary ya había confirmado sus sospechas.

Tal vez quería verlo por sí mismo. Quizás una parte de él quería que fueran solo amigos.

De esa forma todo irá bien. Ash ya no estaría molesto. No habría nada de qué enfadarse.

Durante un tiempo, todo va bien, hablan y se ríen y Gary los obliga a contar la historia del ultra-umbral _nuevamente,_ asegurándose de burlarse de Ash por su _imprudencia y total desprecio por la seguridad._ Ash lo patea debajo de la mesa, y Delia lo reprende por ser grosero con sus invitados, Ash protesta y dice que no recordaba que _nadie_ hubiera _invitado a Gary._

Todo es muy normal. Y Gou casi cree que se saldrán con la suya. Una tranquila cena de Nochebuena.

Luego va hacia los lados.

Surge el tema de los planes para el próximo año, y cuando Sam menciona casualmente que visitarán Ciudad Fucsia en enero, Delia agrega que está emocionada de ver a uno de sus amigos que vive allí.

Ash conecta los puntos rápidamente. Y ni siquiera piensa antes de que la pregunta salga de su boca, 

"¿Van juntos?"

Los ojos de su madre se abren de inmediato y su sonrisa es nerviosa cuando responde: "Bueno, _sí,_ por supuesto, es un viaje largo para una persona". 

No se lo cree, Gou se da cuenta por la forma en que sus ojos se entrecierran levemente y se inclina hacia adelante en su silla. 

Gou maldice internamente, porque así es como Ash actúa cuando está a punto de desafiar algo.

"¿No vas, Gary?" Pregunta el entrenador a continuación.

"Alguien tiene que dirigir el laboratorio" responde el otro hombre, fríamente, tomando otro sorbo de su vino caliente.

Ash tararea, pero no cede "No me hablaste de este viaje" le dice a su mamá. Cuya sonrisa nerviosa se ha vuelto un poco incriminatoria.

“¿No lo hice? Oh, se me debe haber escapado ...” Pero Delia no es del tipo que olvida cosas, no realmente.

Sentado junto a ella en la mesa, el profesor Oak se ha quedado muy quieto.

"Mm, bueno, estarás cerca de Vermillion, tal vez puedas pasar un día" Es una invitación agradable, y Ash _le_ dijo cómo quería ver a su madre más este próximo año, que significaba hacer lo mejor de cada oportunidad.

"Oh, querido, por supuesto que me encantaría visitarlos, chicos, pero no sé si Sam tendrá tiempo ..."

"¡Absolutamente!" Responde el profesor, con un poco más de franqueza de la necesaria, sorprendiendo a Delia con el volumen "Siempre dices cuánto extrañas a Ash, no quisiera que te perdieras la oportunidad de verlo" continúa, sonriéndole amablemente "Podemos tomarnos un día para visitar Vermillion".

El corazón de Gou se calienta con esas palabras, porque eso es muy considerado, y los ojos del Profesor Oak están positivamente _brillan_ cuando mira a Delia.

Ash tampoco se lo pierde. Pero su reacción no es tan plácida como la de Goh.

Le están mintiendo. 

Ahora hace clic, lo que está pasando entre ellos, es casi dolorosamente obvio, y Ash no puede creer que le haya tomado tanto tiempo reconstruirlo.

La forma en que se movían el uno alrededor del otro en la cocina, cómo su madre no se había molestado en pedirle al profesor Oak lo que quería en su plato, y simplemente lo había llenado con lo _que sabía_ que le gustaría.

Y _Sam,_ que le salía de la boca con tanta facilidad, una y otra vez, con ese pequeño algo que Ash no podía precisar, pero sabía que estaba allí, sabía que había algo en el nombre, cómo ella parecía disfrutar llamándolo.

Oh, y el profesor no fue mejor.

¿Los ojos de corazón del profesor Oak hacia su madre? Los conoce demasiado bien. ¿Saliendo de su camino para complacerla, diciendo que no hay problema en tomarse un día más para visitarlo? Él también lo sabe.

Ash está enamorado y puede verlo cuando dos personas se cuidan así. 

Bueno, _ahora_ puede _._

Pero eso significa ... significa que algo _está_ sucediendo, significa que sus sospechas eran correctas.

Le enoja cómo parecen estar tan a gusto cuando le mienten a la cara, cómo actúan como si no pasara nada.

Significa que su mamá, la persona que él tiene por encima de todos los demás y en quien confía hasta los confines de esta Tierra, le ha mentido.

_Ella le está_ mintiendo, ahora mismo.

El profesor Oak también.

Y eso lo enfurece.

"Está decidido, entonces" dice el entrenador, juntando sus manos, con una sonrisa forzada jugando en sus labios "No ha estado en nuestra casa todavía, ¿verdad, profesor?" Sam niega con la cabeza, intentando pronunciar una frase, pero Ash continúa: “¡Está muy cerca del laboratorio! podemos caminar allí todos los días, y hay algunos buenos restaurantes en la calle, podríamos llevarte allí, ¡o Gou podría cocinar! Es realmente bueno en eso ahora ... "

"Um, Ash ..." intenta Gou, tratando de detener la perorata, sintiendo que su compañero se pone cada vez más tenso a su lado.

Es inútil, “¡Y deberías ver a todos nuestros Pokémon en el laboratorio! ¡Gou ha capturado tantos nuevos este año! Es realmente genial ¿Cuántos hay ahora, eh, Gou? ¿Como trescientos setenta y algo ...?

"Eh, trescientos setenta y siete" responde el chico de ojos azules, casi en automático, "Pero, Ash ..."

"Trescientos setenta y siete, ¿no es asombroso?" 

"Ciertamente lo es, cariño" comenta Delia, su voz es pequeña, insegura de si Ash realmente estaba esperando una respuesta.

Ahora está hablando y hablando de la nueva especie en Cerise Park, y, aparte de Gary (que parece terriblemente divertido), todos los demás se están preocupando por el monólogo del entrenador, sintiendo el inminente choque y quema de la tensión creciente.

Gou lo intenta de nuevo, una mano vacilante encuentra su lugar en el muslo del entrenador, aprieta una vez, brevemente, aterrizando.

Ash hace una pausa momentánea, solo para volver su mirada hacia Gou por un segundo, los ojos marrones frenéticos, los propios azules de Goh confundidos, sin saber cómo ayudarlo.

Realmente debería haber dicho algo.

Delia aprovecha su distracción de una fracción de segundo y trata de redirigir la conversación.

“Ash, querido, nos encantaría ir a visitarlos a los dos el próximo mes, si tenemos la oportunidad. Y también visitaremos al profesor Cerise en febrero, así que definitivamente nos veremos pronto” ofrece.

Sin embargo, Gou no está seguro de que sea lo mejor que pueda decir.

"Si. Ustedes dos viajan mucho juntos, ¿no es así?” Suena casi acusador. Casi de mala educación.

Y Ash nunca es grosero con su madre.

Delia frunce el ceño ante el tono y adopta una postura más seria. Por el contrario, todos los demás en la mesa se agachan en su propio espacio, como si quisieran desaparecer.

“Ahora, no entiendo lo que estás sugiriendo, jovencito, pero no me gusta tu actitud” advierte.

Ash se encoge de hombros, pero parece algo apaciguado. “No estaba sugiriendo nada. A menos que ... ¿hay algo que quieras decir? ¿Algo que estás escondiendo, tal vez?”

"¡Ash!" Suena herida y sus ojos parecen estar al borde de las lágrimas.

El profesor Oak llama la atención por un evidente carraspeo.

"Parece, Delia, que no tiene sentido retrasar esto más." Habla muy en serio y mira a Ash con severidad. Incluso paternalmente, pero probablemente sea mejor no verlo de esa manera. "Ash, no es así como queríamos tener esta conversación, pero ..."

"¿Entonces es cierto?" Él interrumpe, y eso solo es tan extraño para él que Gou tiene que volverse y verlo de nuevo, está sorprendido por lo ... _desconcertado que se_ ve Ash en este momento.

Puede contar con una mano las veces que ha visto a su novio tan molesto, tan fuera de él.

"Están juntos ¿no?" Definitivamente es una acusación esta vez, amarga y herida.

"Querida, realmente queríamos decírtelo antes, pero ..." 

“ _¿_ Pero _qué?_ ¿Es porque no estuve aquí? Porque siempre podrías haber llamado. Hay molestia en su voz, pero sobre todo está enojado consigo mismo en este momento.

Se siente tan estúpido. Debería haberlo sabido.

"¡Por supuesto que no es eso, Ash!" Se defiende Delia "Fue sólo … Fue solo que no era el momento adecuado y no sabíamos cuándo …"

Si. _¿Cuándo?_

_¿Cuánto tiempo?_

"¿Cuánto tiempo?" Interrumpe de nuevo. 

Gou traga saliva, porque sabe que _este_ será el golpe más duro "Tiene que ser por lo menos unos meses, ¿verdad?" Su voz se quiebra al final, traicionándolo.

Igual de bien, la traición es exactamente lo que siente en este momento.

Los ojos de Delia se cierran con fuerza, en un gesto que Gou reconoce en Ash.

_Preferiría no estar haciendo esto ahora mismo._

Pero Sam tiene razón, realmente no tiene sentido retrasarlo más.

Ella toma una respiración profunda antes de responder, con voz dolorida y pequeña "Cerca de - Aproximadamente dos años, pero Ash, cariño ..."

La atronadora exclamación del entrenador de "¿ _Dos años?"_ Resuena por toda la casa, todo y todos a su alrededor se quedan en silencio a la vez.

Los ojos de Gou se cierran también ante el grito, demasiado fuerte incluso para él, y siente más de lo que ve a Ash levantándose de la mesa, su silla volando hacia atrás, las manos golpeando la superficie.

Gou no necesita verlo para saber que está al borde de las lágrimas, y cuando sus ojos se abren nuevamente, se encuentra con Delia, cuyas lágrimas caen libremente, sus ojos se encontraron con los de su hijo, que ahora está temblando positivamente.

Luego asiente, una vez, sin dejar de mirar a su madre, antes de darse la vuelta y salir de la habitación. 

Pikachu sigue en automático.

Gou no lo intenta.

La puerta de entrada se cierra de golpe.

Gary exhala.

El profesor Oak suspira.

Y, para sorpresa de todos, Delia se ríe.

Es seca y ella todavía llora, pero es lo suficientemente sincera como para aligerar considerablemente (y confundir) el aire de la habitación.

"Bueno, eso podría haber ido mejor", dice finalmente. Gou nunca entenderá cómo hay humor en su tono en este momento.

El profesor Oak se vuelve hacia ella, le da una sonrisa comprensiva y le ofrece un pañuelo de su bolsillo.

Ella lo acepta gentilmente, y Gou se siente momentáneamente molesto con Ash por perderse este momento, por no ver lo amables que son juntos.

"Gou, cariño, ¿estás bien?" Pregunta, su voz llena de preocupación.

_¿Que si_ está bien? ¿Le estaba preguntando en serio eso?

Esta mujer es una _santa._

"Yo - sí, _sí,_ yo - lo siento _mucho"_ finalmente grazna, inclinando la cabeza en señal de disculpa.

Delia se ríe de _nuevo_ y Gou ya no entiende nada.

“Oh, querido, no, no, esto no fue tu culpa” lo tranquiliza "Ash habría reaccionado así sin importar qué, es una pena que haya pasado en medio de la cena" se lamenta, e incluso Gou tiene ganas de reír ahora, porque la comida fría frente a él es la menor de sus preocupaciones. "¿Pero no pareces tan sorprendido?" Ella cuestiona.

Oh, mierda, está atrapado.

Haciéndose pasar por un Magikarp boquiabierto durante un segundo sólido, finalmente decide volver la mirada hacia arriba y hacia Gary, que afortunadamente ha permanecido callado durante los últimos diez minutos, contento con ver cómo se desarrolla el choque de trenes.

Delia asiente en comprensión, pero el profesor Oak frunce el ceño en dirección a su nieto.

"¿Les dijiste?" Él pide. Gary se apresura a saltar en defensa propia.

“¡Solo Gou! Ash no estaba allí!” explica, pero el profesor lo mira con desaprobación de cualquier manera.

"Oh, cariño, ¿y tuviste que ocultárselo a Ash?" _¿Por qué hay tanta simpatía en su voz?_

Gou ya se siente como la peor persona del mundo, pero escucharlo en voz alta, de Delia, es simplemente humillante.

“No lo sabía, no _quería_ mentirle, pero sentí que no era mi lugar para decirlo, y lo siento mucho” repite, derrotado y avergonzado. Y todavía _tan_ confundido.

"Eso debe haber sido difícil, sé que a ustedes muchachos, no les gusta guardar secretos. Realmente no lo hacen. Son casi dolorosamente honestos el uno con el otro.” 

Está jodido, esta vez. 

“Pero, ¿Gou? Te agradezco que no dijeras nada. En este caso, debería haber venido de mí" Sí, Gou está de acuerdo. Pero no se siente mejor al escuchar que hizo lo correcto.

"Creo que es genial" espeta "Quiero decir, ustedes dos, uh, es genial, son tan amables juntos" es tan incómodo, y esto es un desastre, y Ash se ha ido a Arceus sabe dónde, confundido y molesto y enojado.

Pero, aún así, Delia y el profesor Oak sonríen ante sus ansiosas palabras, e incluso Gary sonríe desde detrás de su vaso de vino aparentemente sin fondo, y Gou casi puede respirar de nuevo.

"Estoy seguro de que Ash también piensa lo mismo" hace una mueca ante sus propias palabras, porque los últimos diez minutos definitivamente estarían en contra de esa afirmación "Él está ... no sé _donde esté_ , ahora mismo, pero estoy seguro de que volverá” ofrece.

Debe ser lo correcto, porque Delia le sonríe y asiente un par de veces.

"Casi estaba esperando por algunos platos rotos, esto no fue lo peor, considerando todas las cosas ..." Se apaga con un suspiro, y finalmente comienza a entenderse, para Gou, que se ha estado preocupando por este mismo momento durante _años_ probablemente desde que había comenzado su relación.

Siente una punzada de tristeza al pensar en lo difícil que debe haber sido. Él sabe que Ash significa el mundo para ella, y al mantener algo como esto, durante muchos años, _sabía que_ él reaccionaría negativamente ...

Gou se pregunta brevemente si un corazón puede romperse por pena, sin duda se siente así.

Por los dos.

"Probablemente debería ir a buscarlo" piensa de repente, sobre todo para sí mismo.

“Puede que sea mejor darle algo de tiempo para que se calme” sugiere el profesor Oak.

Realmente no había dicho mucho, pero Gou se dio cuenta de que también estaba herido.

Lo cual es justo, conoce a Ash desde que era un bebé, y esto debe sentirse como un rechazo para él.

Se siente molesto con Ash de nuevo. Y tal vez debería calmarse un poco también.

"¿O tal vez es mejor si hablas con él primero?" Le dice a Delia, quien niega con la cabeza ante la idea.

"No, no. Estoy segura de que preferiría verte ahora mismo". 

Ash probablemente se olvidó de tomar su abrigo al salir, y ahora está ahí afuera, frío, molesto y estúpido. 

Y Gou no puede esperar hasta que se enfríe, o lo que sea. Necesita encontrarlo ahora, abrazarlo y recordarle que no está solo, y que esto funcionará, por supuesto que lo hará, todo estará bien.

"Necesito -" Él ya se está levantando de su asiento, y tanto Delia como el Profesor Oak asienten entendiendo "volveremos" agrega, innecesariamente.

“Tómate tu tiempo” dice Delia, y Gou también quiere abrazarla y consolarla. 

Pero eso es probablemente algo que el profesor Oak puede hacer mejor que él. Y necesita encontrar a su propio miembro de la familia Ketchum ahora mismo.

Él asiente para que Cinderace lo siga, la liebre de fuego obedece de inmediato. Ash ni siquiera se había quitado la gorra, advierte Gou, mientras toma los abrigos de ambos al salir, el aire de diciembre es implacable incluso en el sur de la región.

Tiene una buena idea de dónde podría haber ido Ash, no es un lugar que el entrenador visitara mucho, pero era uno de los favoritos de Gou cuando vivía allí, y a menudo lo llamaba desde un lugar en particular en la cima de una colina por las tardes que podía despegar. Le había enviado a Ash muchas fotos del atardecer desde allí, a menudo subtitulándolas con un cursi _deseo de que estuvieras aquí._

Paleta era un pueblo pequeño de todos modos, incluso si no estaba allí, Gou no debería tardar más de media hora en encontrarlo.

De camino al prado, se entretiene brevemente con el recuerdo de cuando le contaron a Delia sobre su relación.

A Gou le preocupaba que ella se enojara, tal vez había esperado que Ash estuviera con otra persona (con una _chica, por ejemplo)._ Sabía que le gustaba a Delia, pero era muy diferente ser el mejor amigo del hijo que el _novio_ del hijo _(¿y Ash no tenía muchas amigas? ¿Por qué no podía enamorarse de una de ellas?)_

Ash prácticamente había descartado su preocupación, asegurándole que ella no estaría más que feliz de escuchar las noticias, pero Gou podía decir que él también estaba nervioso, lo había estado desde el momento en que llegaron a Pueblo paleta ese fin de semana.

Vaya, deben haber pasado cuatro años y algunas semanas desde entonces. También había estado cerca de Navidad, justo antes del cumpleaños número dieciséis de Gou, y sería la última vez que él y Ash estarían juntos antes de separarse durante _meses._

Gou tenía muchas razones para temer esa visita a Pueblo Paleta, y aún así, de alguna manera, Delia se las había arreglado para hacerla maravillosa. Los abrazó con fuerza cuando Ash finalmente tartamudeó a través de una revelación de su nueva relación, diciendo lo emocionada que estaba por ellos y llamándolos _valientes, tan valientes, muchachos, sé que ustedes dos serán maravillosos._

Y, ¿por qué, exactamente, no podría Ash apoyar tanto la relación de su madre?

Sabía que no era la misma situación, sabía que Ash tenía mucho sobre su padre y su infancia con su madre, pero no podía evitar desear haber sido un poco más comprensivo.

Todavía está pensando en esto cuando ve la sombra distintiva de quien solo puede ser su novio, apoyada contra el gran árbol en la cima de la colina.

Durante el día, esa colina mira hacia las montañas de la costa, y si está lo suficientemente despejado, es posible ver el sol brillando sobre el océano, es una línea delgada, pero hermosa por las tardes.

Era uno de los lugares favoritos de Gou en Pueblo Paleta. El prado de abajo es perfecto para atrapar y jugar con sus Pokémon.

Ahora mismo hace frío y está oscuro, la noche es casi sombría, lo cual es un poco irónico para el gusto de Gou.

Camina hacia Ash, y algo en él cambia al ver a su increíblemente triste compañero, sentado en el suelo, mirando el cielo lleno de estrellas, con los ojos marrones brillando por las lágrimas.

Pikachu está acurrucado en su regazo, una de las manos de Ash acariciando distraídamente sus orejas, la otra jugando con las etiquetas al final de la cadena que Gou le dio hace aproximadamente un mes, como regalo de aniversario.

Toda su molestia se evapora, y solo siente una abrumadora necesidad de _protegerlo,_ quitar cualquier preocupación que Ash esté sintiendo en este momento.

"¿Puedo sentarme contigo?" Es lo que pregunta, en voz baja.

Ash apenas mira hacia arriba y no se sorprende en absoluto con su repentina presencia.

“Solo si me abrazas”, responde el entrenador con voz ilegible.

Gou logra una sonrisa triste "se puede arreglar" murmura. 

Primero le entrega el abrigo, que Ash se pone de inmediato, casi a punto de temblar de nuevo, esta vez por el frío.

Gou los vuelve a acomodar por completo, por lo que es él el que está de espaldas al árbol, y la espalda de Ash descansa sobre su pecho, con las piernas a ambos lados del cuerpo del entrenador, los brazos alrededor de su cintura.

Pikachu exige algunas caricias de Gou, y luego salta por completo de su entrenador, uniéndose a Cinderace en una exploración del perímetro. 

Casi como una ocurrencia tardía, Gou les pide que se queden cerca.

Apoya la cabeza en el hombro de Ash y deja suaves y reconfortantes besos en la piel disponible de su cuello, su mandíbula y un lado de su rostro.

No dicen nada por un tiempo, Gou esperando a que Ash rompa el silencio, si quiere, pero no había venido a presionarlo. 

Solo quería estar cerca de él.

Por su parte, Ash deja que Gou lo mime y recibe el afecto con silencioso agradecimiento.

Está agotado. Molesto, pero cansado de estarlo. Cansado de sentirme triste y no entender exactamente por qué. Cansado de llorar, de estar enojado.

Sin embargo, en medio de todo eso, siente que finalmente ha encontrado las palabras, 

"¿Sabes cuál es el último recuerdo que tengo de mi papá?" Es una cosa tan dolorosa de decir, una cosa tan triste de _pensar_.

Gou no dice nada y opta por sacudir la cabeza suavemente, frotando la barbilla el hombro sobre el que descansa.

“Él dijo: _'Te veré pronto, cuida a mamá mientras no esté'_ \- Y él ... _sabía_ que nunca lo volvería a ver. ¿Pero dijo eso de todos modos? ¿Por qué él ...?” Se ahoga con las palabras, y una nueva ola de lágrimas cae de sus ojos.

Gou permanece en silencio, pero aprieta su agarre alrededor de la cintura de Ash.

Ash olfatea un par de veces y continúa: "Y yo tenía _cinco años,_ pero aun así le prometí, ya sabes, le prometí que me haría cargo de ella, y siempre he tratado de cumplir con esa promesa."

"Lo _has hecho"_ responde Gou, ferozmente. Odia cuando Ash duda de sí mismo, cuando se ciega a su propia valentía.

“He estado fuera durante tanto tiempo” continúa el entrenador “Me he ido durante _años,_ Gou. Y yo soy un _niño_ tonto de diecinueve años _._ Por supuesto, mamá prefiere confiar en alguien que … alguien que realmente pueda cuidar de ella".

“No crees eso” dice Gou, negándose a creerlo él mismo.

El entrenador solo se encoge de hombros, demasiado cansado para siquiera discutir. 

Gou lanza un suspiro, pero las palabras continúan.

“Primero que nada, no eres un niño. Eres joven, sí, pero creo que has pasado lo suficiente todos estos años como para no pensar en ti mismo como un niño ¿de acuerdo?” Ash parpadea, pero no dice nada más "Segundo, tu madre vive del aire que respiras, así que, _por favor,_ por el amor de todo, no vuelvas a decir, ni siquiera _pienses_ que no confía en ti, o no se preocupa por su relación, tú… deberías haberla visto" No es una imagen de la que Gou pueda deshacerse pronto. “Estaba _tan triste_ después de que te fuiste. Ella ha estado preocupada por cómo reaccionarías a esto durante _años,_ ¿sabes lo difícil que debe haber sido para ella?

"Oh, eso definitivamente me está ayudando a sentirme mejor, gracias" dice el entrenador, sarcásticamente, tratando de escapar del agarre de Gou.

Pero el investigador no cede, vuelve a apretar los brazos y Ash recuerda lo fuerte que es en realidad, el cuerpo más esbelto de Gou no debe confundirse con debilidad.

Gou continúa, sus palabras paran el forcejeo de Ash. “Ella no te lo dijo, porque _sabía_ que actuarías, exactamente como lo hiciste. Y probablemente ella estaba preocupada por todas las cosas que te preocupan en este momento. Y eso, eso es _tan injusto_ , que ustedes dos lleven ese peso sobre sus hombros".

Eso es realmente, ¿no? Gou lo ha hecho bien una vez más.

Se trata de las promesas que ambos intentan cumplir.

Los que han roto.

Ash traga saliva y se desinfla de nuevo, descansando pesadamente contra Gou, su rostro enterrado en el pecho de su novio.

"Siento que le fallé" admite, su voz es pequeña y débil.

El corazón de Gou se rompe por cien veces esa noche por los sollozos silenciosos del entrenador, pero se niega a desmoronarse.

“No lo has hecho” asegura Gou. De eso está seguro.

Sabe tan poco sobre el padre de Ash, ha visto un total de dos fotografías del hombre, una que el entrenador lleva en la billetera de toda su pequeña familia, cuando era un niño pequeño. El otro lo había encontrado en un álbum viejo y lleno de polvo que había revisado una vez, cuando Delia solía invitarlo a tomar el té en sus descansos del laboratorio.

El hombre es prácticamente un extraño para él, y los recuerdos rotos de Ash siempre han sido tan tristes y llenos de nostalgia que Gou nunca siente ganas de presionarlos, solo toma todo lo que Ash está dispuesto a compartir.

Sin embargo, desearía saber más sobre él ahora. También desea poder responder a todas las preguntas que sabe que Ash tiene sobre él. Que podría darle un cierre a este signo de interrogación de toda la vida.

Ash se calma de nuevo, el tema de su padre siempre lo hace ponerse pensativo.

Pasan algunos minutos antes de que vuelva a hablar, y los únicos sonidos son los de la noche, y Cinderace protesta porque Pikachu se aferra a sus oídos.

"Supongo - pensé que sería suficiente, ¿sabes?" A continuación, dice: “Solo mamá y yo, que no tenía que cambiar. De esa forma, cuando regresara, las cosas serían iguales, las cosas irían bien, porque volveríamos a estar todos juntos ..."

"Ash -" 

"Pero no va a volver, ¿verdad?" Realmente no es una pregunta, y aunque nunca dejará de preguntarse _por qué,_ casi se reconcilia con el hecho, después de tantos años.

Gou tiene razón, es injusto, estas promesas vacías que siguen cumpliendo, cuando les impiden ser felices y disfrutar de lo que está sucediendo frente a ellos.

La ironía lo abofetea y lo devuelve al mundo real.

Su padre es, en el mejor de los casos, un recuerdo desvaído, y las pocas cosas que recuerda de él son los recuerdos creados por un impresionable niño de cinco años.

Su padre no había estado allí el día que inició su viaje, cuando conoció a Pikachu. No había estado allí en su primera liga, ni en ninguno de sus otros grandes torneos a lo largo de los años. No había estado allí cuando se convirtió en campeón.

Su padre no lo había escuchado tartamudear a través de un incómodo _discurso de Gou-y-yo-estamos-juntos-ahora-y-no-estoy-seguro-de-cómo-decirle-a-mamá_ , avergonzado y aterrorizado de que el hombre al que estaba diciendo esto para reaccionar negativamente a la confesión. Su padre no había sido quien le había aconsejado que _solo fuera honesto_ , y confiara en que su mamá lo amaba _tanto, nunca se molestaría por eso_ , al contrario, estaría feliz por ellos.

Su padre no le había puesto una mano en el hombro y dijo _'tan feliz como lo estoy ahora, hijo. Gracias por confiar en mí.'_

Quizás su padre hubiera sido igual de comprensivo, pero Ash nunca lo sabría ahora, porque su padre no había estado allí.

Profesor Oak, por otro lado ...

"Yo también he molestado al profesor Oak, ¿no?" Pregunta, frunciendo el ceño ante su propio comportamiento.

Gou hace una mueca ante la pregunta, y solo está un poco aliviado de que el rostro de Ash esté enterrado en su pecho en este momento.

"Un poco, sí" confirma Gou, "pero sobre todo estaban preocupados" 

Dedos largos comienzan a retorcer las hebras oscuras, y siente que Ash se relaja minuciosamente con sus cuidados.

Este es uno de sus trucos más antiguos, pero cuatro años (y algunas semanas) después, está feliz de ver que sigue siendo tan efectivo para suavizar a Ash.

"Lo siento", le oye decir, algo amortiguado por el suéter de Gou.

"Lo sé. Pero no es conmigo con quien deberías disculparte ".

“Lo sé” susurra Ash, haciendo pucheros ahora “pensé que se trataba de algo que estaba cambiando, ¿sabes? Pensé que no quería que las cosas fueran diferentes aquí, porque me gustan tanto como son. Pero las cosas siempre están cambiando, quiero decir, vivías aquí, y eso era diferente, y eso no me importó, me _gustó_ ” Gou se queda callado y asiente, sabiendo que hay más por venir, sabiendo que Ash finalmente estaba expresando su proceso de pensamiento "Y tú y Gary siendo amigos, yo tampoco odié eso ... bueno, solo un poco" A pesar de todo, ambos se ríen, y se siente _bien,_ casi liberador, "Y mi mamá viajando más, eso no me importa, me _encanta_ eso, me encanta que ella salga más y explore el mundo también, como lo hacemos nosotros, ¡creo que eso es genial! Y creo que es increíble que tenga a alguien con quien compartir eso, _quería_ que tuviera a alguien. Después de que te conocí, yo…” frunce el ceño, momentáneamente atrapado, y Gou responde besando la línea del pliegue, aliviándola, “… quería que ella fuera tan feliz como yo” completa, sus ojos se disparan para encontrarse con los de Gou por primera vez desde la cena.

El chico más joven asiente con comprensión y acepta el beso que Ash le da. 

Es reconfortante, como la mayoría de ellos lo han sido estos dos últimos días.

También se siente triste, como los que habían compartido cerca de cada adiós. Esta es la última angustia de Ash, y hay algo íntimo en la forma en que elige compartirlo con Gou, como si le pidiera que asumiera parcialmente la carga.

Gou lo acepta, por supuesto.

Si puede tomar los besos llenos de azúcar sobre el chocolate, y el jadeo caliente en la boca del otro cuando hacen el amor, definitivamente tomará esta presión de labios llena de tristeza.

Él está aquí para todo.

Siempre.

Ash no rompe el contacto visual cuando se inclina hacia atrás y continúa: “Pensé que tampoco me importaba que las cosas cambiaran aquí. Simplemente no quería que cambiaran sin mí, y supongo que no me había dado cuenta de que ya lo habían hecho" Gou asiente de nuevo, y Ash deja escapar un silbido, _casi_ divertido "Quiero decir, _dos años,_ ¡y nunca dijeron nada! Debo admitir que eso es probablemente lo que más me cabreó" Ya no suena enojado, pero Gou puede sentir que todavía está algo molesto por eso.

Tiene su propia confesión que hacer.

"Ash, yo - yo un poco ... por favor, no te enojes" suplica, y la expresión de Ash se vuelve confusa, además de todo lo demás "Quería decírtelo, pero habías estado tan molesto, y no quería empeorar las cosas y ..."

"Gou, escúpelo ya" interrumpe Ash, poniéndose nervioso con el tartamudeo.

El hombre de ojos azules toma aire y suelta su confesión en una cuerda. 

“Ya lo sabía ¡Lo descubrí hoy! Gary me lo dijo por la mañana y yo - yo no pude - _quería_ decírtelo _,_ pero sentí que no era mi lugar para decirlo, y no quería ocultártelo, pero realmente pensé debería ser tu mamá, y sabes que _odio_ la idea de mentirte, pero tampoco quería lastimarte y sabía lo molesta que estabas ya y ..."

Ash lo besa de nuevo, aplacando esta vez, el tipo de beso que están acostumbrados a intercambiar cada vez que el otro (principalmente Ash) está divagando.

Es lo suficientemente eficaz como para que el entrenador vuelva a hablar: "Oye, oye, está bien, lo entiendo", tranquiliza.

"Lamento no haber dicho nada, debería haberte _preparado, de_ alguna manera ..." 

Ash niega con la cabeza, comprensivo, "Fue una posición difícil para ti". 

Y ahora puede ver cómo debe haber sido _imposible_ para su madre. Si Gou está tan angustiado por haberse quedado callado durante un par de horas, no puede empezar a pensar en cómo debe haberse sentido su madre, ocultándolo durante años.

Todo este tiempo, estuvo bajo la suposición (quizás tonta) de que él y su madre eran amigos, que se apoyaban el uno al otro y confiaban el uno en el otro.

Pensó que su madre _sabría_ que podía confiar en él, al igual que Ash siempre había confiado en ella en cada giro importante de su vida.

Pero, evidentemente, ese no fue el caso. Y más que enojado o traicionado, se sentía herido y desilusionado consigo mismo, por no ser un hijo lo suficientemente bueno como para que su madre pudiera confiar en él.

“Por si sirve de algo, también me enojé cuando me di cuenta de que lo habían estado escondiendo durante tanto tiempo” ofrece Gou.

Ash vuelve a fruncir el ceño, frunciendo los labios en un puchero frustrado, “Eso es lo que no puedo entender. ¿Por qué crees que no me lo dijeron antes? Quiero decir, yo solo ... _dos años,_ Gou, es _serio, ¡_ es la mitad del tiempo que tú y yo hemos estado juntos! "Exclama acaloradamente "¿Te imaginas estar juntos tanto tiempo y _no_ decírselo a nuestros padres?"

Gou casi se ríe, es categóricamente diferente, por supuesto, pero, si fuera el caso ...

“No, no me lo puedo imaginar” responde con sinceridad.

Sobre todo porque no puede imaginarse que Ash pueda guardar un secreto durante tanto tiempo. Pero también porque nunca le ha mentido a sus padres. A pesar de lo ocupados y algo distantes que están, él sabe que lo aman y siempre ha sentido que puede contarles todo.

Sabe que lo mismo ocurre con Ash y Delia. Dejando a un lado la situación actual.

"¿Por qué no confió en mí?" De todas las cosas que dijo esa noche, todos los pensamientos hirientes y sentimientos abrumadores, esta es la línea que resume todo lo mejor.

_¿Por qué no había confiado en él?_

Gou no tiene la respuesta, por supuesto. Solo su madre lo hace. 

En lugar de una respuesta, el investigador besa la coronilla de su cabeza un par de veces, antes de abrazarlo increíblemente más cerca.

Una vez más, Ash desea desesperadamente poder quedarse en esta burbuja para siempre y mantener a raya la angustia.

Pero no puede, ¿verdad?

"No significa que tengas que lidiar con eso solo" susurra Gou, cuando Ash expresa su pensamiento en voz alta.

"Lo sé" susurra el entrenador "Gracias".

Gou sonríe, aunque Ash todavía no puede verlo y, al igual que la noche anterior, pasa un buen rato consolando al hombre que sufre en sus brazos. Pikachu y Cinderace se unen también, sus charadas hacen que Ash se ría ligeramente, lo que a su vez ayuda a Gou a respirar un poco más fácilmente.

* * *

Pasan dos horas antes de que regresen a la casa, ya es cerca de medianoche, pero las luces de la sala siguen encendidas.

Ash detiene a Gou antes de que crucen la cerca.

"Necesito…"

"Lo sé." Corta el investigador, asintiendo con la cabeza.

No hay nadie más que el Mr. Mime en la sala de estar, que está desempolvando su colección de flautas. Les da una mirada curiosa antes de soltar un suspiro, señalando una mano arriba.

El profesor Oak y Gary definitivamente ya se han ido, y cuando se escabullen en la cocina para tomar un poco de agua, la encuentran completamente prístina, como si la cena nunca hubiera sucedido.

Si solo. 

"Estaré en tu habitación" dice Gou, asintiendo con la cabeza para que su Pokémon lo siga.

"Descansa un poco", suplica Ash. 

Esta ha sido una noche infernal para todos, todo a expensas de su comportamiento, y una disminución de la culpa ha comenzado a formarse en su núcleo, la conversación que pronto sucederá con su madre no ha ayudado a sus nervios.

Gou levanta una ceja ante la sugerencia “Es una oportunidad. Y no te _atrevas a_ culparte por nada de esto” advierte, matando instantáneamente la respuesta que Ash estaba a punto de intentar.

Siente los labios de Gou en su frente, cálidos contra su piel helada al aire libre "Todo estará bien" El promete.

Ash le cree.

* * *

No llama, porque probablemente su mamá los escuchó llegar, pero también porque está aterrorizado por este intercambio y quiere retrasarlo casi tanto como quiere tenerlo.

Pero Ash Ketchum no retrocede, ni siquiera cuando está asustado. Ese no es el niño que crió su madre.

"¿Mamá?" llama. Su voz un poco ronca por todo el llanto.

"Oh cariño, ahí estás" dice. Su tono es tranquilo, pero le falta la alegría habitual que él conoce y ama tanto, "Ven aquí, siéntate conmigo" pide, palmeando el espacio junto a ella en la cama.

Vestida con su pijama y con el pelo suelto, Ash se siente como si tuviera seis años de nuevo y se cuela en su habitación después de un mal sueño o una fuerte tormenta eléctrica.

Hay un álbum de fotos al otro lado, y Ash lo reconoce como el que contiene fotos de su infancia.

Su papá está en algunos de ellos, pero en su mayor parte es solo su mamá, él y Mr. Mime.

Y el profesor Oak, porque algunas fotos se tomaron cuando comenzaron a visitar el laboratorio con más frecuencia, cuando su amor por los Pokémon comenzó a aflorar, y quería pasar cada momento de vigilia rodeado de ellos.

El profesor Oak siempre había alentado sus pasiones. Al igual que su madre.

_Arceus. ¿Qué había hecho?_

"Lo siento mucho, mamá" comienza. Se siente como un lugar seguro para comenzar.

Pero Delia niega con la cabeza y le hace señas para que se quede callado con un dedo en sus labios. 

"Estaba viendo estas" dice, señalando el álbum "Y no puedo creer que hayas crecido tanto" su voz se rompe un poco, junto con el corazón de Ash "Ya no eres un bebé ¿verdad?

Ash niega con la cabeza. _Pero sigo siendo tu hijo,_ quiere decir, _todavía te necesito._

_“_ Pero siento que tengo que protegerte, incluso ahora. Como si debería protegerte de todo daño. Y sé que es una tontería de mi parte, quiero decir ¡has estado en tantas aventuras! Sé que puedes cuidarte solo, por supuesto. Pero yo ... bueno, ¿de qué sirve una madre si no puede cuidar de su hijo?”

"Mamá -" 

“Y ahora soy yo quien te ha lastimado, y…” Se corta justo cuando las lágrimas comienzan a caer.

Ash no puede soportarlo, así que hace lo único que sabe que le ayuda a sentirse mejor cuando llora. Lo que ella hacía cada vez que él se enojara cuando era niño. Lo que hace Gou cada vez que está molesto estos días.

Él la abraza. Y solo entonces se da cuenta de lo pequeña que es en realidad, de lo frágil y delicada que se siente envuelta en sus brazos.

Él también se da cuenta de lo mucho que ha crecido. 

Nunca volverá a tener seis años y se meterá a hurtadillas en su cama en busca de consuelo durante una tormenta. Ni siquiera volverá a tener once años y se quedará con ella en esta vieja casa durante semanas, preparándose para su próxima aventura.

Tiene diecinueve años. Él es más alto que ella, más fuerte que ella, puede levantarla fácilmente en sus brazos y protegerla del mundo. Tiene _diecinueve años, es_ adulto y ya vive la vida prácticamente solo. Ha visto lo suficiente como para distinguir el bien del mal.

Tiene diecinueve años y, por primera vez en su vida, es mayor de edad y lo suficientemente fuerte como para cumplir la promesa que le hizo a su padre cuando era niño.

Y, sin embargo, ha fallado.

"Lo siento mucho, mamá" repite, su cabeza sobre la de ella, sus sollozos silenciosos casi lo hacen llorar también, "Lamento haberme ido, y por acusate, y por ser grosero, y por hacer te preocupas, y por ser un hijo terrible, y por ... "

Su risa lo interrumpe y, aunque es fantástico escucharlo, también lo confunde muchísimo.

"Lo entiendo, cariño" dice, echándose hacia atrás para poder verlo de nuevo. Ella toma una de sus manos sobre las de ella y mira hacia arriba con ojos marrones llorosos "Y tú _no_ eres un hijo terrible, por favor, nunca pienses eso" Ella refuta, tono definitivo “Realmente es mi culpa, todo este lío. Debería habértelo dicho antes ..."

"¿Por qué no lo hiciste?" Pregunta, y no quiere que vuelva a sonar acusador, pero de todos modos sale un poco amargo.

Los labios de Delia se fruncen antes de responder, y frunce el ceño. La razón por la que se siente tan tonto en este momento, "nunca fue el momento adecuado" ella finalmente dice.

Ash se burla, algo molesto, y su madre le da una mirada mordaz, "No seas inteligente conmigo, joven" dice ella, y él tiene la decencia de mirar hacia abajo, avergonzado "Sam y yo ... sucedió cuando te ibas a la isla y ... esa última visita que hiciste fue muy corta. Queríamos decírtelo entonces, pero ya estabas tan ansioso que no lo hice, no pude encontrar el momento, simplemente sentí que habría sido un desastre ". 

"¿Porque esta noche fue tan bien?" A pesar de todo, ambos se ríen del sarcasmo. Es seco, pero al menos ya nadie llora “¿Pero por qué no me lo dijiste? Después de eso, quiero decir. Volví de la isla desde hace casi un año"

Es el turno de Delia para bajar la mirada “Siempre estuviste tan ocupada. Y sé que es una mala excusa, ¡pero es la verdad! Está la mudanza a Vermillion, y luego saltó directamente a esa lista misteriosa suya y has tenido un año tan bueno, ahora que tú y Gou están de nuevo juntos, haciendo todo este gran trabajo. Yo sólo ... no sabía cómo reaccionarías a esto y, bueno, para ser honesto, una parte de mí estaba realmente asustada de que te molestaras por eso. No quería hacerte daño de esa manera" niega con la cabeza, decepcionada "Eso parece haber salido por la culata, por supuesto"

"No es ... Mamá, no tengo ningún problema con que tú y el profesor Oak estén juntos". El aclara.

Y, de verdad, no lo hace. Ya no. No de la forma en que pensó que lo haría.

Todavía es un pensamiento algo incómodo, pero, al mismo tiempo, se da cuenta de que no es tan diferente de lo que ya sabe, porque el profesor Oak siempre ha estado ahí para él y para su madre. Y eso no ha cambiado.

El profesor Oak siempre se ha ocupado de esta pequeña familia rota. Y eso tampoco ha cambiado.

En todo caso, su vínculo con ellos solo se ha fortalecido.

No puede imaginarse molesto por la idea de que una persona a la que admira tanto se convierta en parte de su familia.

Lo que más le sorprende es que, cuando intenta imaginarse al profesor Oak como parte de su familia, no tiene que pensar mucho en ello, porque el hombre _ya se siente_ como de la familia.

Entonces, incluso cuando las cosas son diferentes, son diferentes _mejor._ Y eso hace que todo vuelva a estar bien.

Él trata de explicarle eso a su madre y, mientras ella se ríe en voz alta al final de su discurso (que no es necesariamente lo que había estado esperando), cree que el mensaje ya ha pasado.

“Estaba enojado porque no me lo dijiste. No podía creer que me hubieras mentido” confiesa.

"Oh, cariño, me _mató_ ir a tus espaldas de esa manera, pero pensé que te estaba protegiendo" Ella niega con la cabeza de nuevo, ahora lo sabe mejor "Fue un error, uno terrible" Hay un remordimiento genuino en su voz, y Ash la cree fácilmente.

Él también la perdona, por supuesto. Sus razones habían sido nobles, aunque fuera de lugar. De cualquier manera, Ash no podría haberse enojado con ella por mucho tiempo.

"Lamento haberte hecho sentir como si no pudieras confiar en mí" murmura, algo de la tristeza anterior filtrándose en su tono. 

Pero, sobre todo, solo quiere sacar eso de su sistema, porque es lo único que lo ha estado comiendo vivo toda la noche.

Y es el turno de Delia para envolver sus brazos alrededor de él, diciendo que no fue su culpa en absoluto, porque _por supuesto confío en ti, Ash, eres mi hijo. Confío en ti más que en nadie en este mundo._

Ella lo consuela un poco más, asegurándole que los secretos ya terminaron, disculpándose nuevamente por su error.

Entonces, piensa en una promesa. 

Ella no hace muchos de esos en estos días, pero sabe que este es uno que ambos podrán mantener.

Ella confía en Ash, después de todo.

"Tú y Gou no se mienten el uno al otro, ¿verdad?" Pregunta, aunque sabe la respuesta.

Ash niega con la cabeza, frunciendo el ceño ante la mera idea de tal cosa "Nunca - _bueno ... a_ veces como el último de sus dulces favoritos, y culpo a Cinderace, ¡pero eso no cuenta!" Él defiende "Además, siempre corro a la tienda y compro más, ¡así que está bien!"

Para su alivio, Delia se ríe de nuevo. Ya es más fácil respirar en esta habitación. A él le gusta eso.

"Está bien, digamos que eso no cuenta" admite, "¿Por qué crees que es así?"

“Amo a Gou” Se encoge de hombros, como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo. Gou también lo ama, por lo que no hay necesidad de mentir, nunca, ni siquiera cuando las verdades son difíciles.

Delia sonríe ante sus palabras, “Exactamente. Entonces, te prometo que, de ahora en adelante, te diré la verdad, siempre, incluso cuando sea difícil” Los ojos del entrenador se agrandan al comprender, y asiente varias veces.

Está en silencio por un minuto, pero luego Ash sonríe suavemente, al igual que su madre, que todavía lo hace, y pronuncia las palabras que sabe que harán que todo vuelva a estar bien.

"Yo también te quiero."

Puede vivir con la próxima ola de lágrimas de su madre, porque son lágrimas de felicidad. Y el siguiente abrazo fuerte que casi le corta el aire lo recibe honorablemente, volviéndose solo _un poco_ azul.

* * *

Un rato más tarde, cuando finalmente hace un corto paseo por el pasillo hasta su habitación, Ash encuentra a Gou y Pikachu jugando a las damas en el futón. 

Cinderace está enfurruñado en el puf amarillo, con una expresión de indignación en su rostro, y Ash se asegura de caminar de puntillas con cuidado a su alrededor.

"¿Cómo está la puntuación?" Pregunta, señalando con la cabeza hacia el tablero.

"Nuevo juego" responde Gou, haciendo su movimiento, "Cinderace hizo una rabieta cuando Pikachu lo venció, así que no lo dejaremos jugar más".

La liebre de fuego resopla molesta desde su lado de la habitación, sin duda planeando en silencio venganza por este giro completamente injusto de los acontecimientos.

Ash esconde su risa ante la exhibición, porque le gustaría mucho vivir para ver la mañana de Navidad.

"Ahí amigo" le dice a Pikachu, señalando un movimiento que le dará al ratoncito una ventaja sobre Gou.

"Oye, eso es trampa" declara el hombre de ojos azules, con expresión solemne en su rostro "ahora está descalificado".

Pikachu se apresura a protestar por la decisión, mientras Ash lo llama "No dirías eso si estuvieras ganando" bromea, mientras toma a Pikachu en sus brazos, sentándose en el espacio que había estado ocupando en el futón "Tu turno" indica.

Gou entrecierra los ojos en cambio.

“No estoy jugando con tramposos” se queja el investigador, expresión no muy diferente a la de Cinderace hace unos momentos.

Ash se ríe, abierto y sincero, y la preocupación silenciosa que Gou ha estado sintiendo comienza a desaparecer, porque todo está bien. Él puede decir que finalmente está bien.

Gou se ve adorable, piensa Ash, en ropa de cama, distraído y entretenido por sus juegos con los Pokémon. Aún así, sus ojos están cansados y Ash sabe que probablemente no ha dejado de preocuparse por él desde la noche anterior.

Debe estar tan exhausto como Ash, si no más. Tratando de cuidarlo y aguantando su mal humor, todo sin quejarse, haciendo todo lo posible por consolar su angustia.

Es demasiado bueno para ser real. Es demasiado bueno para ser _suyo._ Pero esto ya no es algo en lo que Ash se detenga, porque se ha hecho la promesa de pertenencia, y hay una declaración clara que descansa en su pecho.

En este momento, Ash solo quiere disfrutar un poco de ese privilegio.

"Ven aquí" llama el campeón, agarrando y tirando de la mano en la que Gou sostiene su pieza roja. 

El hombre de ojos azules intenta detenerlo, pero Ash es rápido y fuerte, y la vacilación del momento le da al entrenador la oportunidad de dominarlo.

Las piezas del juego vuelan por todas partes, atravesando el futón y el suelo, y el tablero de juego se tira sin ceremonias a un lado. 

Pikachu escapa por poco de lo que seguramente habría sido un choque devastador, corriendo hasta Cinderace, quien, todavía enojado con todos en la habitación, gira la cabeza hacia un lado como para ignorarlo, pero aún se mueve ligeramente para que el tipo eléctrico puede encontrar un asiento en el puf.

Gou tropieza con Ash, hasta que ambos están acostados en el futón. Gou niega con la cabeza ante el suave impacto en la clavícula de Ash, reincorporándose rápidamente, inclinando la cabeza hacia atrás para que sus ojos puedan encontrarse.

_Este idiota. ¿Por qué Gou lo aguanta de nuevo?_

"Hola" susurra Ash, tontamente, la sonrisa se apodera de sus rasgos.

_Ah, cierto, lo ama._

No significa que simplemente dejará que se salga con la suya con las travesuras.

Definitivamente es demasiado tarde para que sigan despiertos, especialmente para Ash, con el día emocionalmente agotador que ha tenido, y la única misión de Gou en este momento es ayudarlo a descansar. Todo lo demás que puedan resolver por la mañana.

Gou le da una mirada severa y, no muy amablemente, lo empuja hacia atrás con los antebrazos. "Nada de esto" dice, levantándose del futón por completo, todavía serio, pero extendiendo una mano para ayudar a Ash a levantarse también. Necesito prepararme para ir a la cama” recuerda.

Ash suspira dramáticamente, pero toma la mano que se le ofrece y permite que lo levanten para ponerse de pie también. Ahora se encuentra cara a cara con su pareja y, una vez más, se resuelve con una sonrisa tonta y otra risa de _hola,_ aprovechando la posición para rozar ligeramente sus labios.

Gou sonríe a la suave presión y acaricia la nariz de Ash con la suya. "Quítate los pantalones" le instruye, sorprendiendo a Ash y haciéndolo levantar una ceja interesada.

" _¿Sí?"_

Gou responde con una mirada paciente: "Para _dormir,_ no te hagas ninguna idea". 

Ash hace un puchero lindo, pero no lo suficientemente lindo como para que Gou caiga en su acto. Aún así, obedientemente se desabotona los pantalones, bajándolos hasta que golpean el suelo con un _ruido sordo,_ y se queda en sus bóxers.

Gou tararea y lleva sus brazos al dobladillo de la camisa de Ash "Brazos arriba". 

Divertido, el entrenador hace lo que se le dice, su siguiente comentario amortiguado por la tela que le cubre la cara. 

"¿Me estás desnudando literalmente y se supone que _no_ debo tener ninguna idea?" Acusa. 

Gou se ríe esta vez, pero niega con la cabeza "Solo te estoy ayudando a cambiar" responde inocentemente. Él besa a Ash por última vez, antes de volverse hacia donde está su ropa.

La camiseta con el Snorlax durmiendo en la parte delantera es una de las favoritas del entrenador, así que la encuentra y se va con esa. 

"Arriba" dice de nuevo. Ash lo sigue fácilmente esta vez, y cuando Gou termina de vestirlo, envuelve sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de su novio, enterrando su rostro en el hueco de su cuello, respirando.

Gou le devuelve el abrazo, con los brazos cruzados alrededor de los hombros de Ash. 

“Me estás mimando” señala el entrenador.

"Te sientes deprimido" recuerda Gou en un susurro, un poco triste a sí mismo.

"Entonces, debería sentirme deprimido con más frecuencia" bromea.

"No." El investigador está inexpresivo, en serio.

Ash deja caer un beso en el cuello de su novio antes de inclinarse hacia atrás, encontrándose con los ojos azules que tanto ama. 

Están preocupados y Ash odia ser la razón de ello.

“Me siento mejor ahora” consuela.

Gou se encoge de hombros, "Déjame consentirte de todos modos" dice, cómplice, con una sonrisa jugando en sus labios.

Ash nunca se opondría a eso. 

Así que felizmente deja que Gou los lleve de regreso al futón, se deja sostener en los brazos del investigador una vez más y recibe cada beso suave con fervor, hasta que ambos están sin aliento, cálidos y relajados.

Es el contraste más amable para Gou, tener a Ash tan dócil y alegre, cuando solo anoche estaba confundido y abrumado. Cuando hace tan solo unas horas lloraba impotente en sus brazos, traicionado y enojado.

Ahora acaricia la piel sonrojada del cuello de Gou, juguetón y dulce, cada presión de sus labios es un consuelo, una promesa de que lo peor ya pasó. Todavía no están completamente fuera de peligro, lo sabe, pero está lo suficientemente claro como para que pueda ver el camino ahora.

Es posible que Gou no pueda ver el aura de las personas, como lo hacen Lucario o incluso Ash a veces, pero conoce al hombre en sus brazos mejor que a sí mismo.

Ash el extrovertido, con infinito encanto, alegría y optimismo. El hombre que no deja que ningún contratiempo lo detenga y se lanza a la aventura de cabeza y con confianza. Conoce al Ash que ha pasado los últimos diez años trabajando cada momento para lograr lo que la mayoría cree que es un sueño imposible, su determinación inquebrantable.

Pero es el mismo Ash que cae en una depresión de vez en cuando, inseguro y preocupado por su Pokémon, por si está haciendo lo correcto, preguntándose si es un buen entrenador, cuando sigue perdiendo esta o aquella batalla. 

Conoce al Ash que contuvo sus propias lágrimas en el aeropuerto el último día que se vieron, porque Gou ya era un desastre de sollozos y no quería empeorar las cosas. El Ash que lo abrazó lo suficientemente fuerte como para que Gou lo sintiera durante _días,_ susurrándole al oído que este no era el final de su viaje, nunca podría serlo. 

Recién estaban comenzando.

Ash que lo besa sin ninguna razón en particular, y de la nada, sonriendo como el idiota que es. Y el mismo Ash que lo inmoviliza contra una pared y se comporta mal con él, fogoso y espontáneo. _También_ al Ash, que lo despierta _demasiado temprano_ un lunes por la mañana, solo para que puedan hacer el amor antes de que comience el día, increíblemente tierno y dulce, sin darle a Gou la más mínima oportunidad de protestar. No es que lo hiciera.

Él sabe que Ash también es extrañamente celoso, a veces, que divierte Gou más de lo que le molesta, de verdad, porque es casi entrañable lo protector que puede ser del investigador, y Gou se sorprende por cómo él no se da cuenta que es _él_ al que la gente roba miradas en la mayoría de los lugares a los que va

Gou no puede culparlos. 

Ash es _hermoso,_ alto, de piel bronceada, su cuerpo fuerte, burlón y musculoso, gracias a años de entrenamiento. Ash con las adorables marcas en sus mejillas, que hacen que sus rasgos sean aún más únicos, tanto más atractivos para admirar. Ash con los brillantes ojos marrones y el indomable cabello azabache, siempre vestido con algo colorido.

El Ash que empaca su almuerzo y deja algunas barras de chocolate, porque a Gou le encantan las barras de chocolate.

Y, sí, por supuesto, es el mismo Ash que a veces se come el último de sus dulces, y luego culpa descaradamente a Cinderace de ello ...

Pero también es Ash quien inventa juegos para mantenerlos entretenidos en los trenes, y quien lleva abrigos extra para dárselos a Gou. Es Ash quien se mantiene en contacto con cada uno de sus amigos, pregunta sobre sus familias y sus respectivos sueños, y siente una sincera curiosidad por sus nuevos proyectos, realmente feliz de conocer sus logros.

Ash, que siente que tiene algo que demostrar.

A él mismo. Al mundo.

A un hombre al que no ha visto en catorce años, pero cuyo recuerdo arde con tanta fuerza en la mente del entrenador, Gou a veces teme que Ash siempre esté persiguiendo su sombra borrosa.

Es el mismo Ash que estaba confundido y herido en sus brazos estos últimos días, que no podía entender _por qué_ no podía entender algo que era tan dolorosamente obvio todo este tiempo. Un Ash que no podía, por su vida, obligarse a actuar bien cuando no lo estaba.

A Gou le encanta eso de Ash. Es genuino, casi hasta el final. 

Gou ama todo sobre Ash, incluso los rasgos y defectos de los que el entrenador no se da cuenta. Le encanta la forma en que los labios de Ash se presionan contra su mejilla en este momento, y las tonterías que murmura en su oído, sin duda tratando de consolarlo _,_ porque se siente culpable por la montaña rusa emocional a la que lo ha sometido.

Gou detenerlo, pero también lo conoce demasiado bien para eso.

Está bien, razona Gou, porque esto también hace que Ash se sienta mejor, y eso es todo lo que importa.

Ash es complejo y rico. Después de todos estos años juntos, a veces Gou se siente como si estuviera empezando a arañar la superficie de todo lo que es. Apenas ha comenzado a desentrañar toda la magia que reside detrás del brillo de sus ojos marrones (que son injustamente hermosos, por cierto, y Gou no puede creer su suerte algunos días, porque puede mirarlos a diario, para verlos brillar con alegría y curiosidad por el mundo que pasan sus días explorando).

Todo lo que es Ash, Gou lo ama. Y todo lo que es Ash, Gou quiere protegerlo ferozmente, para que la luz en sus ojos nunca amenace con apagarse.

Adora la forma en que Ash se entierra en sus brazos en este momento, somnoliento y tranquilo, suspirando de satisfacción por la familiar y siempre bienvenida sensación de las manos de Gou enhebrando sus mechones negros.

Conoce a Ash _tan bien_ que puede sentir el momento exacto en que está a punto de quedarse dormido. Su respiración se acelera y todos sus músculos se relajan minuciosamente.

Resulta que Ash _lo_ conoce tan bien, que mete una mano debajo de la tela de su camisa, el pulgar acaricia con ternura la suave piel de su vientre, su voz es un susurro cuando habla.

"Shhh, estoy bien, bebé, lo prometo" tranquiliza, dando vueltas por la mente ocupada de Gou "Por favor, descansa un poco" pide, por segunda vez esa noche.

Y sí, Gou puede hacerlo ahora.

**Continuara...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tercer cap...a leer

* * *

"¿Notaste que tu mamá colgó muérdago sobre tu puerta?" Comenta Gou, aunque no esperaba una respuesta del cuerpo aparentemente inconsciente que lo rodea.

Ash niega con la cabeza, balbuceando una serie de ruidos somnolientos, amortiguados e ilegibles donde su rostro se presiona contra el hombro del investigador.

Sin embargo, cuando su cerebro se pone al día con la información, abre los ojos rápidamente, alarmado y eléctrico.

Las cosas realmente han vuelto a la normalidad ahora.

"¡¿Quieres decir que me he estado perdiendo los _besos?!"_ Expresa, escandalizado.

Es fuerte, mucho más fuerte de lo necesario a las siete de la mañana. Pero este es Ash, fuerte viene en el paquete, así que Gou lo tomará.

Aparentemente, los 'besos' también vienen en el paquete. Uno tras otro y en rápida sucesión, cayendo por todas sus mejillas, frente, barbilla, cuello, orejas… _detente, sabes que tengo cosquillas ahí - ¡Ash!_

Todo es diversión y juegos hasta que Ash aprieta sus labios juntos, con la boca cerrada e intensa, y cuando se inclina hacia atrás y sus ojos se encuentran, hay un destello en los de Ash que Gou conoce demasiado bien.

El siguiente beso aterriza justo debajo de su oreja izquierda, abierta y húmeda. Ash agacha la cabeza un momento después, para poder sumergirse directamente en la marca de amor que ha estado dibujando una y otra vez ese año.

Gou suspira de placer, una mano subiendo al cabello peinado en la cama, tirando muy levemente, con la presión suficiente para que Ash lo sienta.

El entrenador gime en respuesta. Gou sonríe.

"También hay muérdago en la cocina, ya sabes ..."

“¿Hm? Te besaré allí también” promete Ash, distraídamente, con la mano bailando hasta la curva de la cintura de Gou debajo de su camisa.

Todo el cuerpo de Gou se inclina hacia sus atenciones, y Ash ama esto. Le encanta la forma en que responde, cómo su cuerpo ágil se adapta tan bien a sus manos, cómo busca su calidez. Le encantan los silenciosos gemidos que salen de sus labios, cómo se agarra a los hombros de Ash y sus uñas se clavan en la piel allí.

Es perfecto por las mañanas. Suaves y flojos, grandes ojos azules, perezosos por el sueño. 

Un Gou que acaba de despertarse también está ligeramente menos alerta de lo habitual, lo que significa que es la oportunidad perfecta para que Ash sea aún más cariñoso, Gou es lo suficientemente generoso como para dejarlo hacer lo que le plazca, con una burla casi mínima de su sensibilidad.

Desafortunadamente, nunca dura demasiado.

"Ash" la boca en el cuello definitivamente ha dejado un moretón a estas alturas, y las manos en su ombligo han comenzado a vagar un poco hacia el sur, hacia un territorio peligroso. A Gou le encantaría mucho dejarlo continuar y descubrir a dónde va esto, pero todavía está consciente de que sus Pokémon duermen en la habitación, sin mencionar su paradero "ya es suficiente, vamos", empuja suavemente al entrenador por los hombros, los antebrazos que otorgan cierta distancia entre sus cuerpos.

Ash hace un puchero ante la pequeña separación, porque _por supuesto que lo hace._ Imposible y estropeado.

Gou suspira de nuevo y quita las manos de los hombros del entrenador, abriendo los brazos a los costados, invitando.

Ni un segundo después, se encuentra aplastado bajo sesenta y ocho kilos de campeón de piel bronceada, feliz y riendo en el abrazo.

Él complace demasiado a este hombre, piensa Gou, levemente alarmado por la forma en que Ash esencialmente le acaba de sacar el aire de un puñetazo, y, sin embargo, no le importa ni un poco, porque Ash está siendo lindo, dócil y alegre. 

Y eso es todo lo que Gou realmente necesita para mantenerse con vida.

"Buenos días, bebé" respira el entrenador, suavemente, dejando otro beso mucho más dócil en la mejilla de Gou. 

El investigador se ríe, porque eso es quedarse corto.

Pero él responde de la misma manera y dibuja patrones sin sentido en la extensión de la espalda de su novio. Les deja disfrutar un poco más. Todavía es temprano, y aunque la angustia de Ash se ha disipado en gran medida, la carga de los últimos dos días y sus revelaciones no han desaparecido mágicamente. Puede usar la comodidad y Gou se complace en proporcionársela.

* * *

Ash realmente ama la Navidad. 

Le encantan las decoraciones y el espíritu de la temporada. Le encantan los dulces navideños y el ponche de huevo. Le encanta el pan navideño de su madre, con frutas y con mucha canela.

Le encanta decorar el árbol de Navidad. Siempre han tenido los pequeños, pero cuando era niño, su mamá le dejaba poner muchos adornos, con forma de todo tipo de Pokémon. El viejo y escamoso juego de luces se atenúa un poco más con cada año que pasa, pero siempre le da un tono dorado saludable a su sala de estar.

Incluso le gusta el intercambio de regalos. Aunque no le gusta mucho recibir regalos, Ash adora la expresión del rostro de su madre cuando abre su regalo, y está emocionado por ver el rostro de Gou cuando reciba su regalo este año. 

Le encanta la cena que se celebra en Nochebuena ...

Ash ama la Navidad. Y por primera vez en años, tiene la oportunidad de pasarlo con las personas que más ama bajo el mismo techo. No puede dejar que se arruine por el desastre de los últimos días.

Le debe a su madre, y al profesor Oak, arreglar esto. Para que la Navidad vuelva a parecer una celebración. 

Se lo debe a Gou, quien se unió a él a lo largo de la región para pasar unas vacaciones adecuadas, y hasta ahora no ha obtenido más que un campeón enfurruñado y recuerdos de la infancia depresivos.

Se lo debe a sus Pokémon, a los que solo pueden visitar en el laboratorio de vez en cuando, y deberían aprovechar al máximo la paz y la tranquilidad de la temporada antes de regresar a la ciudad y a sus ajetreadas vidas.

Ash quiere disfrutar de la alegría de estos días con su familia, hasta el último miembro de ella.

Le encanta tanto la Navidad que durante el desayuno le pregunta a su madre si pueden posponer la apertura de los regalos hasta la noche de este año.

Delia acepta, confundida y curiosa, pero indulgente con su solicitud. No es lo más extraño que jamás haya pedido. 

Ni siquiera está entre los cinco primeros.

"¿Vas a ir a algún lado esta mañana, querida?" Ella pregunta, tratando de averiguar cuál es su plan.

"Al laboratorio" responde decidido "tengo que hablar con el profesor Oak".

Delia no dice nada por un momento y espera que la sorpresa no sea demasiado evidente en su rostro. 

Aunque los malentendidos se habían aclarado y todos habían sido perdonados, la interrogante permaneció en la mente de Delia de _cuánto_ cambiaría la dinámica, si es que cambiaría, entre su hijo y su amado profesor, ahora que todos sabían la verdad.

Ella nunca mantendría una relación que su hijo no aprobara, eso era seguro. Y durante mucho tiempo había _reprimido_ activamente sus sentimientos en ciernes por el hombre mayor. 

En parte porque algo en ella seguía apegado al padre de Ash, por tonto que ella supiera que era, su corazón no había estado listo para seguir adelante. Pero también, una parte aún mayor de ella siempre estaba pensando en Ash, en lo que él pensaría, si se enojaría, si lo entendería, si alguna vez pudiera llegar a aceptar su afecto por otra persona ...

Pero Ash tenía razón anoche. Ya no era un niño y no necesitaba ser tratado con guantes para niños. Podría aceptar la verdad. Y quería que ella confiara en él, de la misma manera que ella confiaría en un amigo.

Qué chico tan tonto. Sin embargo, podría hacerle entender que, para ella, él nunca podría ser _"un amigo"._

Ash era su _mundo entero,_ todo bajo el gran cielo comenzaba y terminaba con Ash, y la luz que ardía detrás de sus ojos marrones era la única energía que Delia necesitaba para mantenerse viva, para seguir luchando en esta vida que le habían dado.

Como madre, Delia se siente infinitamente orgullosa de todos los logros y hazañas heroicas de Ash hasta la fecha. Pero nunca se ha sentido tan orgullosa de él como anoche, cuando entró en su habitación y le dijo que lo único que quería para ella era ser feliz. Tan feliz como ella se había asegurado de que fuera durante su infancia, tan feliz como se sentía en estos días, ahora que estaba en camino de realizar su sueño.

_Y puedes ser feliz sola, mamá, lo sé. Pero es realmente increíble cuando puedes ser feliz con alguien a tu lado. ¡Quiero que tú también seas tan feliz! Y no quiero que escondas esa felicidad, especialmente no por mí._

Delia no tiene ninguna duda sobre de dónde viene esa sabiduría. 

Cuando ve a su hijo rellenar la taza de café de Gou, momentos antes de que el niño exprese su deseo por un poco más, ve ojos cálidos y una sonrisa divertida que se apodera de sus rasgos, mientras Gou cuenta la historia del juego de damas de Cinderace y Pikachu anoche, que parece haber sido todo un encuentro. 

Su hijo está _enamorado,_ ha encontrado a alguien que le hace sentir todas las cosas maravillosas que se supone que es el amor. Pueden ser todas las novelas románticas que ha leído en su vida, pero Delia puede afirmar con seguridad que lo que su querido hijo y su muy querido Gou comparten juntos está predestinado. Siempre estuvo destinado a ser, de una forma u otra. 

Ella puede ser así de sentimental. 

Más racionalmente, sin embargo, ella puede ver la gran pareja que son estos dos jóvenes, y está eternamente agradecida de saber que hay alguien que ama y cuida a su hijo con tanta adoración como lo hace Gou. Sabe que Ash está en buenas manos.

Su hijo, todavía juguetón y confiado, con esa misma curiosidad juvenil por el mundo que lo había llevado por primera vez en su viaje hace muchos años. Su hijo, que anoche había demostrado una madurez sobresaliente, a través de sus disculpas, sí, pero también con sus palabras de aliento y aceptación.

No esperaba menos, de verdad. Y todas sus vacilaciones y secretos anteriores se sienten inútiles ahora. 

Pero si hay algo que Delia ha aprendido de todos sus años es que pensar en el pasado resulta inútil. 

Si hay algo que ha aprendido de su hijo es a estar siempre atenta a lo que vendrá después.

Porque lo mejor estaba por llegar. 

"Estoy segura de que él también querrá verte" es lo que finalmente responde, con calma.

Ella lo sabe, en realidad, porque Sam no había expresado nada más que su total comprensión la noche anterior, pero también le había asegurado que estaba listo para hablar con Ash, cuando el joven campeón se sintiera listo. 

La abrazaría con fuerza y la besaría en la coronilla, prometiéndole que todo saldría bien.

Su Sam podría ser tan amable. Tan desinteresado y considerado. Delia solo podía esperar que Ash… Ah, pero por supuesto que lo haría. 

Ella conoce a su hijo.

* * *

Una vez más, llega al laboratorio sin molestarse en anunciarse y, una vez más, se encuentra con Gary en el piso principal. El investigador apenas aparta la mirada de su trabajo, apuntando con una mano hacia la parte de atrás del lugar "Jardín" es todo lo que dice, Ash dando un breve asentimiento en respuesta, listo para seguir caminando.

"Espera, Ash ..." Gary lo mira a los ojos esta vez, y la más breve de las conversaciones tiene lugar durante el intercambio.

“Lo sé” responde el entrenador, asintiendo de nuevo “Está bien, no estoy enojado contigo. Simplemente, no pongas a Gou en esa posición de nuevo” exige serio, y es el turno de Gary de asentir.

Sus ojos se encuentran de nuevo, y es lo último que dicen antes de que Ash vuelva a caminar, armado y listo para enfrentar al Profesor.

No. Para enfrentar a _Sam._

Incluso el día de Navidad, los Pokémon necesitan ser alimentados y atendidos, y Ash se siente aliviado de que el jardín del laboratorio sea principalmente un terreno neutral, se siente lo suficientemente seguro como para tener esta conversación y decir su parte.

No funciona de la manera que esperaba.

Ni siquiera _comienza de_ la forma en que pensó que lo haría.

Bulbasaur de alguna manera se había enredado con Bayleef y Sceptile, en algún tipo de vid. El profesor parece levemente alarmado, pero está, tan serenamente como puede, tratando de arreglar la situación. 

_Tratando_ es la palabra operativa.

Arceus ¿En qué tipo de problemas se meten sus Pokémon cuando está fuera? ¿Siempre es así?

"Um ¿puedo ayudar?" Pregunta, y más que una oferta es una pregunta genuina, porque no está seguro de lo que acaba de encontrar, ni tiene idea de cómo solucionarlo.

El profesor se vuelve hacia él con ojos agradecidos y hace un gesto con la mano libre para que Ash se acerque. “¿Ves esa enredadera de allí? Estoy sosteniendo la cola de Sceptile para que no se mueva y empeore las cosas, y no puedo llegar a ella, pero si puedes torcerla alrededor de la cintura de Bayleef, creo que podría hacer el truco”

Ash hace lo que le indica y, de hecho, la enredadera que rodea a Bayleef se desenreda, liberando a su amigo más pequeño por un lado. A partir de ahí, se vuelve mucho más fácil torcer la otra enredadera de la cola de Sceptile, solo tienen que tener cuidado con eso, y Ash está admirado (pero no sorprendido) de lo gentil que es el Profesor Oak con sus Pokémon, de lo mucho que parecen agradarle a cambio.

Unos minutos más tarde, cuando los tres de su tipo hierba están libres y la crisis se ha evitado, Ash recuerda por qué había venido en primer lugar.

Había estado pensando en sus palabras durante todo el camino, pero ahora, con el profesor frente a él, tan tranquilo y amable, y actuando como si nada hubiera pasado, se encuentra perdido.

Resuelve una cosa que no puede dejar de hacer ni un momento más.

"Por favor, perdóneme" dice, inclinándose intensamente "profesor, perdóneme por la forma en que actué anoche y por ser grosero con usted en nuestra casa" Está sonrojado y avergonzado, pero sus palabras salen claras y decididas.

Está un poco desconcertado cuando una mano se posa en su hombro "Basta, hijo" oye al hombre mayor decir "No es necesario" Ash levanta la mirada y lo mira a los ojos, lo que sabe que es una falta de respeto en un momento como este, pero su curiosidad se apodera de él, y los ojos del profesor siguen siendo igual de amables cuando habla de nuevo "Vayamos allí" sugiere, señalando con la cabeza a uno de los bancos cercanos.

Ash lo sigue, en silencio y de alguna manera estupefacto.

Durante unos buenos tres minutos no es más que una observación silenciosa y ausente de las criaturas que los rodean. No es incómodo, per se, pero Ash se siente ansioso. 

Quiere romper el silencio, pero todo lo que quiere decir se le viene encima de la cabeza, y es confuso incluso para él darle sentido a todo.

Para su alivio, el profesor Oak habla primero.

“Le conté a tu madre lo que sentía por ella en este banco” confiesa. 

No es ... lo que Ash esperaba escuchar

"Oh, um -" 

"…Hace seis años"

_No hay forma -_

"Y, por supuesto, me tomó años reunir el valor para contarle esos sentimientos".

"Profesor ..." Es bueno que el hombre siga hablando, porque Ash no está muy seguro de lo que hubiera dicho, demasiado asombrado para reaccionar de manera apropiada.

"¿Puedo contarte algo que he descubierto en todos estos años?" La respuesta automática es un asentimiento, porque Ash está acostumbrado a escuchar a este hombre hablar y quedarse boquiabierto con admiración por todos los fantásticos descubrimientos que salen de su boca.

Sin embargo, tiene la sospecha de que este no estará relacionado con Pokémon.

De todos modos, tiene curiosidad.

"Lo que he aprendido" comienza, y Ash puede escuchar cada uno de sus años filtrarse en su voz "es que el amor es infinitamente paciente y puede manifestarse de infinitas formas" Lo cual es encantador y poético, pero Ash no entiende de está hablando _“_ Tu madre es la persona más inteligente que conozco, Ash. Mucho más de lo que nunca seré, con todos los certificados y premios. Y ella se había dado cuenta de que yo estaba perdidamente enamorado de ella antes que yo. No se sorprendió ese día, cuando se lo dije, pero me di cuenta de que tampoco estaba contenta de que yo lo hubiera hecho. Todavía había dolor en su corazón". 

Algo tira del núcleo del entrenador ante esas palabras. Dolorosos y culpables, empañados están los recuerdos que sabe que ambos llevan, de un hombre al que le habían prometido lealtad.

Incluso cuando él mismo no había sido tan considerado ...

Su madre también había estado tratando de cumplir una promesa, injusta e imposible, y solo entonces Ash se da cuenta de lo estúpido que es todo esto.

Negar su propia felicidad por ... "¿Fue ... fue por _mí?"_ Suena engreído, pero la verdad es que solo quiere saber cuántas vidas se han visto afectadas por él.

¿En qué se diferencia de su padre, si las personas que le importan ponen su felicidad en suspenso para que Ash se sienta bien cada vez que regrese a Pueblo Paleta? Él nunca quiere ser esa persona. No quiere ser tan egoísta como _él._

“Oh, Ash, no, no. Nunca pienses eso” insta el profesor “tu madre te ama” asiente Ash, porque, _sí,_ eso lo sabe. _Sin embargo, ¿de qué le ha servido a ella_ cuando todo lo que ha causado son sentimientos reprimidos y mentiras? Quizás sin darse cuenta, Sam se apresura a calmar su preocupación “Ella no estaba lista, en ese entonces, y para ser franco, no había querido decir nada con mi declaración, solo quería que ella supiera. Sentí que era lo correcto decirle, porque, bueno ... "

"Cuando amas a alguien, les haces saber" completa Ash, recordando esa conversación críptica que tuvo con su madre años atrás, cuando la llamó, confundido y asustado por todas las cosas que había estado sintiendo por Gou, las sensaciones nuevas y misteriosas.

Ella había vuelto a hacerlo simple, simplemente diciéndole que fuera honesto. Con Gou, sí, pero también consigo mismo.

Sam asiente y continúa: “Después de eso, decidimos dejar que las cosas siguieran su curso, y debes saber que, incluso si nada hubiera pasado, siempre me habría quedado a tu lado y al de tu madre. Su amistad es muy querida para mí. Como eres tú." 

Objetivamente, Ash lo sabe. Debido a que el profesor Oak ha estado en su vida durante tanto tiempo, presente y solidario, sería difícil creer que el hombre _no se_ preocupa ni un poco por él.

Pero no recuerda haber escuchado nunca las palabras. Y no se había dado cuenta de cuánto los necesitaba. Cuánto significarían para él.

Sin embargo, se guarda la emoción ante la declaración, un tema más urgente le quema la mente.

“¿Qué pasó? Entre ustedes dos, quiero decir" Es una pregunta indecorosa, pero le gustaría escuchar la historia completa.

El profesor suelta una risita, y Ash espera que sea realmente divertido, porque le vendría bien un respiro “No mucho, en realidad” admite “Fueron las pequeñas cosas las que cambiaron. Ella se unía más a menudo a mis visitas a otros investigadores y compartíamos la mayoría de las comidas juntos. Me dejaría ayudar más en su jardín. Tu madre, siendo la mujer brillante que es, amablemente señaló un día que ya éramos pareja, y estaba de acuerdo con hacer de eso una postura oficial". 

Responde la siguiente pregunta de Ash antes de que el entrenador la formule, “Fue justo después de la última visita que hiciste, antes de partir a la Isla de los Campeones. Delia dijo que sabía que no volverías a Pueblo Paleta después de eso. No por mucho tiempo, al menos". 

_Eso es_ gracioso, piensa Ash, quien nunca hubiera imaginado todo lo que se desarrollaría el año siguiente en la Isla de los campeones. Él había sido el más sorprendido cuando el profesor Cerise lo llamó a él y a Gou esa tarde de octubre del año pasado, para hablar sobre este proyecto en el que había estado trabajando durante un tiempo, y dijo que le gustaría mucho invitar a sus mejores investigadores/becarios a participar.

Ash no sabía, en ese entonces, que todas sus oraciones silenciosas serían escuchadas, y finalmente podría reunirse con su mejor amigo, para siempre esta vez.

Pero, por supuesto, su madre lo sabría, razona. Eso es lo que hacen las madres.

"Eso no quiere decir" continúa el profesor. Ash no ha dicho mucho él mismo, pero encuentra que esto va mejor de lo que esperaba _“_ Que ella esperó deliberadamente a que tú, eh, _'dejaras el nido',_ por así decirlo, para finalmente darle una oportunidad a nuestra propia relación. Creo que fue solo el momento. Ella también sintió que era el momento adecuado para que se produjeran algunos cambios ".

Cambios. La misma cosa que Ash había estado temiendo todo el tiempo.

Siempre ha tenido esta visión de Pueblo Paleta. Con sus árboles verdes y su sol brillante, tejados rojos y vallas blancas. Sacado de una postal, rural y tranquilo y mágico. La forma de pueblo pequeño. 

Estaba orgulloso de su ciudad y su crianza. Y sentía que debía gran parte de su éxito al lugar que lo había visto crecer por primera vez, donde había comenzado su viaje todos esos años atrás.

Pueblo Paleta se mantuvo constante. Donde todo lo demás en el paisaje cambiaba constantemente, sentía que podía volver aquí y que las cosas serían iguales. Su madre siempre cosecha algo fresco en su jardín, el profesor siempre enseña y desentraña información sobre Pokémon y sus estilos de vida. El insufrible Gary trabaja junto al equipo del laboratorio y su abuelo. Sus propio Pokémon jugando y compartiendo en este mismo jardín.

En su visión, siempre había hecho su mayor esfuerzo por ignorar cómo _habían_ cambiado las cosas. Y se había perdido de lo fantásticos que habían sido esos cambios.

Su madre todavía tiene deliciosas plantas y bayas en su jardín, pero también se ha interesado por viajar y ahora hay mucho más de lo que pueden hablar.

El profesor Oak se ha aventurado más allá del comportamiento de los Pokémon, manteniendo un contacto regular con su primo en la región de Alola, y también ha comenzado a investigar las maravillas de los Pokémon en otros mundos. Ese pequeño cambio por sí solo le había otorgado a Gou su propio aprendizaje en la Fundación Aether años antes, y Ash nunca pensaría en eso como una casualidad negativa, cuando sabe que la oportunidad había significado tanto para su mejor amigo.

Gary insufrible… bueno, _eso no ha cambiado._

Pero todo lo demás, incluso la ciudad en la que está tan obstinadamente congelado en su mente, las cercas blancas están rotas en algunas casas, y algunos habitantes han vuelto a pintar sus techos de _verde (lo_ cual es, en su opinión, absurdo, pero qué se puede hacer). Un montón de árboles se han caído o se han secado, pero están apareciendo otros nuevos en su lugar, todavía jóvenes y no tan impresionantes como los que él recuerda, pero de todos modos están creciendo de la manera que les corresponde.

El profesor Oak, que tiene líneas profundas que contornean sus ojos y boca, y cuyo cabello se ha vuelto gris para siempre. Profesor Oak, que camina un poco más lento, pero todavía tiene un salto en su paso. Profesor Oak, cuya sonrisa no ha cambiado.

Da la casualidad de que tiene más motivos para sonreír, estos días.

Ash también lo hace.

Él mismo es un hombre enamorado.

Y qué bueno, piensa, saber que hay alguien que ama tanto a su madre. Saber que él la cuidará. Ya no es algo que Ash siente que ha perdido, la responsabilidad de cuidar de ella. Más bien, está comenzando a sentirse como un privilegio que puede compartir con otra persona.

Y que esa persona sea alguien a quien Ash admire y respete tanto como al profesor Oak.

Más importante aún, alguien que se ha _quedado, a lo_ largo de todas las temporadas hasta ahora, y que Ash no tiene dudas de que planea quedarse durante todas las temporadas por venir.

Ese es un cambio con el que puede vivir.

* * *

Aproximadamente una hora después, cuando regresa a la casa, la encuentra vacía, pero oye de manera muy distintiva la risa proveniente del patio trasero.

Encuentra a todos en la terraza, sentados en las bonitas sillas de jardín que Ash usaba como escalones en su infancia. Hay tazas de té a medio terminar en sus manos. Y aunque el aire de media mañana es fresco y un poco frío, el sol brilla lo suficientemente saludable como para que no sea insoportablemente frío.

Pikachu y Cinderace están ayudando a Mr. Mime a recoger bayas, que sin duda encontrarán su camino en cualquier comida que coman más tarde (si no las comen todas en el proceso de cosecha, claro). 

"Oh, querido, bienvenido de nuevo" dice Delia, reparando en su presencia. Su tono es alegre como siempre, aunque un poco vacilante cuando pregunta: "¿Cómo te fue?"

Gou se vuelve para mirarlo por encima del hombro, con una sonrisa fácil en su rostro. Él tiene una de esas mantas que su mamá tiene por _todas partes,_ su propósito en el mundo nunca está del todo claro para Ash. Pero se ve bastante adorable alrededor del cuerpo de su novio, por lo que pueden vivir para ver otro día, decide. 

Ash toma una respiración profunda, pero su boca se levanta ligeramente, y el fantasma de una sonrisa traza sus rasgos. Considerando todo "Estuvo bien".

Gou pone los ojos en blanco ante la respuesta. Porque esa es la respuesta de Ash a _todo,_ incluso cuando las cosas no están bien, incluso cuando las cosas se complican. Además, han estado esperando más de una hora, y definitivamente no se están conformando con " _bien"._

"Vas a tener que hacerlo mejor que _'bien'_ " dispara Gou, imitando su tono de burla en las dos últimas palabras, con citas en el aire.

Ash le hace una mueca, entrecerrando los ojos amenazadoramente. Pero cuando se acerca a él por la silla y agarra sus hombros cubiertos con una manta, todo lo que hace es inclinarse para darle un beso en la mejilla.

"Estuvo _bien"_ insiste, amortiguado y exagerado en el pómulo de Gou, quien se retuerce y ríe ante la atención, el pequeño sonido alegre de su risa llenando a Ash de afecto.

Cuando se vuelve a enderezar, mantiene las manos en los hombros del investigador y dirige la siguiente oración a su madre "Me disculpé y le expliqué por qué reaccioné de la manera en que lo hice ... pero él sabe que estoy de acuerdo con eso ahora … No, él sabe que estoy feliz por ustedes dos. Y realmente lo estoy” la tranquiliza, mirándola directamente a los ojos.

"Sé que lo estas, cariño" Se ve radiante y, de verdad, Ash no tiene más remedio que ir hacia donde está sentada y besarla también. Ruidoso y dramático, lleno de la energía que lo caracteriza.

"Lo he invitado esta noche, para que podamos volver a cenar" informa después. 

Delia tararea su comprensión, habiendo esperado tanto.

"¿Gary también?" Ella pregunta.

"¿No?" Intenta Ash, fingiendo inocencia. Su madre y su novio lo miran sin impresionar, y él suspira derrotado, una mano desdeñosa agitando de un lado a otro "Sí, sí, por supuesto, Gary también" Pero solo porque estaba allí en el laboratorio, y hubiera sido de mala educación no hacerlo. No porque realmente quisiera a Gary allí. Nunca.

* * *

La cena _va_ sin problemas esta vez, el Profesor Oak se sienta junto a Delia, una vez más, pero esta vez Ash no pasa toda la comida mirándolos. Aunque cuando lo hace, tiene que admitir para sí mismo que se ven bastante bien juntos, de hecho. 

La conversación fluye bien y amistosa, no se rompen platos ni se rompen puertas ni mesas. Así que ya es considerablemente mejor que la noche anterior.

Mr. Mime presenta los cuentos de la _Dimensión Alternativa en Alola,_ y, en _serio, ¿cuándo nos dejarás olvidar eso? ¡Ni siquiera sucedió así! No, Gary, ¡no lloré saltando por el portal! - Bueno, te quejaste un poco ..._

Traicionado y herido, _por su propio novio_ , Ash cancela la narración.

Afortunadamente, también hay regalos, y Ash está muy emocionado con ellos, los había elegido cuidadosamente semana antes este año. _Sí, también había elegido algo para Gary, no, no necesitamos hablar de eso nunca._

La fiesta se traslada a la sala de estar, donde, mientras toma un café y un postre, Ash comienza a sacar cajas y paquetes coloridos, algo para todos, incluidos los Pokémon.

Gou lo mira con curiosidad cuando se coloca una caja grande en su regazo.

"Um, ya me habías dado un regalo" parpadea, confuso y un poco perplejo por el tamaño de la caja, preguntándose qué podría estar almacenando.

“Eso fue hace cuatro días” dice Ash, sonriendo ampliamente “Además, ese era tu regalo de cumpleaños. Esto es de _Navidad”_ enfatiza, golpeando suavemente la caja nuevamente, lo que incitó a Gou a abrirla.

Ash suele ser considerado, pero los obsequios han sido un poco un lujo a lo largo de los años, con toda la distancia con la que han tenido que lidiar, por lo que es un poco sorprendente que Gou reciba no uno, sino dos obsequios reales del entrenador en el lapso de una semana.

Siempre curioso, Gou levanta la tapa de la caja, los ojos se abren como platos cuando ve su contenido.

"Ash ..." jadea. El antes mencionado sigue sonriendo locamente, asintiendo con la cabeza para que se lo quite.

"¿Qué pasa, cariño?" Pregunta Delia, igualmente curiosa, tratando de mirar dentro de la caja desde su posición al otro lado de la habitación.

A su lado, el profesor Oak reprime una sonrisa. Aparte de Ash y su primo Samson, él era la única persona que sabía sobre este regalo, y no había sido más que útil, cuando el entrenador llamó el mes pasado, recién salido de sus vacaciones, y planeando lo que sabía que sería el _mejor_ regalo de Navidad para Gou.

"Es un huevo" responde Gou, sacando con cuidado el elemento sin eclosionar. Tiene marcas rojas y amarillas a su alrededor, no una combinación que Gou haya visto antes.

"De la región de Alola" suministra Ash, amando la expresión de alegría absoluta en el rostro de su novio.

Si no hubiera un Pokémon por nacer en su regazo, Gou _saltaría_ positivamente sobre Ash en este momento, agradecido y feliz por un regalo tan maravilloso.

En cambio, sus ojos se encuentran durante unos segundos, el azul profundo brillando en un marrón ardiente, y dicen todo lo que necesitan decir sin palabras.

Habrá tiempo para los más tarde.

"Realmente te has superado a ti mismo este año, querido" felicita Delia, moviéndose por la sala de estar con el vestido nuevo que le acababa de dar, dejando otro plato de galletas en la mesa de café.

Ash se sonroja por el halago, pero trata de simularlo "Es Navidad" dice encogiéndose de hombros. “Y es el primero que podemos pasar como familia en mucho tiempo. Vale la pena celebrarlo ¿verdad?

Su madre sonríe con aprobación ante las palabras, sin perder la forma en que ha incluido no solo a Gou, sino también a Sam en esa oración. 

Y Gary también. Probablemente.

Ash la mira, _realmente la mira_ y se da cuenta de algo que se ha estado perdiendo todos estos años en su inútil intento de mantener las cosas como estaban.

Ella es _hermosa._

Siempre lo ha creído, pero esta noche especialmente, ella parece estar radiante. El vestido de lunares azul brillante que le había regalado se ve adorable, y ella inmediatamente lo hizo suyo, completándolo con una cinta a juego. Su cabello cae maravillosamente alrededor de su rostro y ella sonríe tan brillante que ilumina toda la habitación.

Se ve _libre,_ observa Ash, dándose cuenta de lo diferente que actúa ahora, lo especial que es para el profesor Oak. 

Es sutil, pero está ahí. En el rubor de sus mejillas, el canto de su risa.

En la forma en que dice su nombre. 

_Sam, ¿podrías poner la tetera a fuego, por favor?_

En la forma en que él dice el _suyo._

_Déjame conseguirte eso, Delia._

Así suena el amor.

Él lo sabría.

"Ash ... Ash!" Llama Gou, los dedos chasqueando rápidamente frente a su cara. El antes mencionado parpadea y frunce el ceño ante la preocupada insistencia de Gou "Te estás desconectando" dice.

No, no. Han pasado todo esto "Lo siento, bebé" se disculpa el entrenador, agarrando la mano que Gou acababa de alejar, besando tiernamente su muñeca "Estoy bien. Promesa."

Se han acurrucado en el sofá más grande, los regalo abiertos en su mayor parte, uno de sus brazos cruzado sobre los hombros de Gou, hay tazas de ponche de huevo sin terminar en ambas manos. Aunque la de Gou está por encima de la suyo. _El tercero,_ nota Ash.

Pikachu había amado el gorro de punto de Delia, y Cinderace se había sorprendido gratamente al saber que también había uno para él, nervioso y confundido por recibir algo de alguien que no fuera Gou o Ash. _Todos en la familia reciben uno,_ guiñó Delia con dulzura.

Gou también había conseguido uno.

Gary también, pero, nuevamente, nunca necesitan hablar de eso.

Su madre se ha excedido con la comida, como se esperaba, y ha estado complaciendo los gustos de Gou toda la noche, con galletas, postre, ponche de huevo y ¡ _oh, también tenemos un pastel! Tienes que probar el pastel, querido._

Gary habla sobre los huevos de Alola y en qué se diferencian de los de Kanto y de cualquier otra región, profundamente fascinado con el que Gou acababa de recibir ...

Ash no escucha a Gary en un buen día, y ahora mismo, está más preocupado con la idea que se está formando en su cabeza.

"Oye, dijiste que había muérdago en la cocina, ¿verdad?" Le pregunta a Gou, en voz baja, mientras su novio se inclina más hacia el abrazo.

"Sí, ahí mismo" señala, señalando con la cabeza hacia el umbral de la puerta que divide la cocina de la sala de estar.

Sam está sosteniendo la puerta abierta para su mamá mientras ella sale con una bandeja grande en sus manos, el pastel aún humea (en serio, ella le da _demasiado_ gusto a Gou _)._

Pero es la oportunidad perfecta ...

"¡Mamá!" Él llama, no en voz alta, pero con la fuerza suficiente para llamar su atención. Ella mira en su dirección con ojos interrogantes, y él señala el punto sobre su cabeza, señalando el muérdago.

Inmediatamente, Delia se sonroja, se ríe para ocultar su vergüenza y niega con la cabeza de manera despectiva.

Ash no lo acepta, "Son las reglas, mamá, ¡tienes que besarte!" 

Gary deja de hablar y observa la escena con expresión divertida. Gou parece levemente mortificado, golpeando con una mano el pecho del entrenador, tratando de evitar que ponga nerviosos a su madre y _al profesor._

Pero su genio novio se ha equivocado esta vez, porque no es el profesor Oak el que está allí. Bueno, lo es para ellos, siempre lo será. Pero para su madre, este es _Sam._ Y si ella y Sam son lo suficientemente valientes como para pararse juntos bajo el muérdago, también deberían ser lo suficientemente valientes para cumplir sus consecuencias.

El profesor se ríe, de buen humor y solo un poco enrojecido en las mejillas. Él quita la bandeja de las manos de Delia y se la entrega a Mr. Mime, quien ha venido a ayudar al travieso plan del entrenador.

Sin sus bienes protectores, Delia es vulnerable a las burlas de su hijo, y cede impotente a las acciones cómplices de Sam, mientras él envuelve un brazo seguro alrededor de su cintura, gentil, como siempre lo es, su sonrisa un poco más juguetona de lo habitual cuando se inclina en su espacio.

Tan amable, su Sam, todavía pidiendo un silencioso consentimiento con sus ojos. Ella asiente con la cabeza con un suspiro, justo cuando sus labios se aprietan.

Es casto, en el mejor de los casos, y dura sólo unos segundos. Pero Ash lo cuenta como una victoria.

No está muy seguro de qué estaba tratando de lograr exactamente, exactamente. Quizás solo quería verlo. Sea testigo de ellos juntos y evalúe cómo se sintió al respecto ahora que su mente estaba en el lugar correcto para procesarlo.

Descubre que le gusta bastante lo que ha visto esta noche.

Resulta que no recuerda haber visto a su madre besar a nadie. Probablemente había besado a su padre en algún momento, seguro. Pero Ash no lo recuerda. Y espera que esto sea solo su memoria fallando nuevamente, pero honestamente no puede recordar haberla visto nunca _tan_ alegre y serena. 

De cualquier manera, esta es la única forma en que él quiere que ella sea de ahora en adelante. Así es como ella _merece_ ser, y él hará todo lo que esté en su poder para proteger eso.

Eso es lo que le había pedido su padre, ¿no?

Así que, después de todo, puede estar cumpliendo esa promesa.

El silbido burlón de Gary lo saca de sus pensamientos nuevamente, al igual que el pellizco de Gou en su flanco derecho, acusando y desaprobando la tortura a su madre. Pero también hay diversión en sus ojos, Ash puede notarlo.

Delia y el profesor Oak se sientan frente a ellos en el sofá, su madre todavía un poco nerviosa, tratando de distraerse del momento y ofreciendo a todos una porción de pastel.

Los Pokémon se apresuran a saltar sobre él, las mejillas de Pikachu están cubiertas de rojo baya en la parte superior de las marcas de las mejillas, Cinderace tiene cuidado de no manchar su pelaje blanco, el Umbreon de Gary come delicadamente, al igual que su entrenador y Mr. Mime come un plato vacío, pero parece disfrutarlo tanto como los demás.

Ash abre la boca en una solicitud silenciosa y, a regañadientes, Gou le da de comer cucharadas de la masa, uno de los brazos del entrenador todavía está asegurado alrededor de sus hombros, y no parece que lo esté moviendo, ni siquiera por tarta. En cualquier otro momento, el investigador lo empujaba y le decía que dejara de ser tan cursi. Pero es Navidad, y Gou razona que este puede ser su pequeño milagro navideño para Ash.

Esta noche también se hace tarde, pero este no es el tipo de noche que a los campeones les importa perder el sueño. Hay charlas amistosas y sus Pokémon jugando con sus regalos en la sala de estar. Hay pastel y luces navideñas encendidas, y su madre también ha encendido el viejo tocadiscos. Es una fiesta de verdad ahora.

_Esto_ es exactamente lo que Ash había querido.

Tiene tanta suerte, piensa.

Él sabe que lo es.

Y aunque estas vacaciones no resultaron tan flexibles y simples como él esperaba, ahora sabe que todo lo que sucedió fue lo mejor, y no podía imaginarse estar aquí ahora mismo, rodeado de su familia sin dejar de estar en la oscuridad sobre su madre y el profesor Oak. No pudo imaginar seguir queriendo mantener su imagen de este pueblo antiguo de la misma manera que ha intentado hacerlo durante casi una década.

Todavía se está recriminando silenciosamente por la confusión que causó y por creer tontamente que ignorar su angustia y los recuerdos del pasado los haría desaparecer. Él lo sabe mejor.

Él también sabe que es mejor no detenerse en esos pensamientos.

Pero luego está su madre, amable y animada, que canta junto a los Villancicos en el único álbum navideño que poseen. Ahí está el profesor Oak, tarareando entre dientes y mirándola de la manera que _sabe que_ significa que _te adoro._

Está Pikachu bailando alrededor de la sala de estar con Umbreon siguiéndolo, Cinderace golpeando con el pie y las orejas al ritmo (podría bailar, si las estrellas quieren concederles más milagros, _podría_ hacerlo).

Ahí está Gou, hermoso y _suyo,_ sonriendo sin razón con las mejillas sonrojadas como whisky, presionando a su lado para perseguir el calor de sus cuerpos juntos.

Qué idiota es, se da cuenta Ash, de haber pensado alguna vez que _algo_ podría ser mejor que esto.

Igual de bien, los últimos días, puede vivir con ellos. Con su decepción por su padre y la imagen ahora rota para siempre que tenía de Pueblo Paleta. Con la comprensión de su madre y la declaración de amor del profesor a su familia. Con los brazos de Gou sosteniéndolo por la noche, manteniéndolo a salvo, sus tranquilas palabras lo ayudaron a dar sentido a sus miles de pensamientos, guiándolo a través de los momentos más oscuros.

Todo salió bien al final. Y solo tiene el futuro que esperar.

Tiene esta noche para disfrutar.

Después de la tarta, que el entrenador espera que sea lo último de la comida, horrorizado incluso de pensar en tal cosa, pero positivamente listo para _explotar,_ si hasta una migaja se abre camino en su cuerpo, las cosas se suavizan por un tiempo, Delia y Sam están en la cocina lavando los platos, y Gary ha salido para llamar a su hermana y su familia. 

Gou aprovecha la privacidad momentánea y se inclina un poco más hacia el abrazo de su novio, acariciando su mejilla.

"Me prometiste un beso bajo este muérdago" susurra, besando los labios de Ash un par de veces, cálido y coqueto.

Se aferra un poco, se da cuenta del campeón, divertido y muy encantado con el desarrollo. 

Puede ser que tenga frío, o tal vez sea todo el ponche de huevo que ha tomado.

Puede ser que esté enamorado.

"Mm, el muérdago está todo el camino hasta allí, bebé" susurra en respuesta, la cabeza ligeramente inclinada hacia un lado, la acción torpe con sus labios aún rozándose. Instintivamente, sus dedos presionan un poco más el hombro de su novio, tirando de él, anticipando el próximo beso.

"No me importa" responde Goh.

Bien, a Ash tampoco.

**FIN.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola otra vez:  
> Como lo prometí, aqui está el tercer y último capitulo de esta traducción, que hasta el momento es la más larga que he hecho. Nuevamente lamento la tardanza, pero cansancio y falta de tiempo no son una buena combinación  
> Espero que les haya gustado y nuevamente lamento los errores que se me pudieron haber pasado, pero lo revisé lo mejor que pude
> 
> Que tengan una linda y feliz navidad todos y ojalá que la hayan pasado muy bien, solos o junto a sus seres queridos.
> 
> Cuidense y nos leemos pronto en otra traducción
> 
> Hasta la proxima  
> Angel


End file.
